


Academytale (FriskxSans)

by ComisticReader



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Storytwist, friskxsans, plottwist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComisticReader/pseuds/ComisticReader
Summary: Frisk x Sans AUIt's a typical high school love story right? Their will be drama, rivals, heartbreaks, and of course love!But what if I tell you "Don't judge a book by its cover"?The protagonist Frisk Found herself inlove with our leading male, Sans!But the two are too stubborn or shy to confess ones feelings, eventually Sans needs to hurry up before he graduates and goes to college.But things aren't always easy in life! The two faces challenges in their love story that may include jealousy, heartbreaks, and Rivalry!!But further more in the story, Frisk found out about her past that will change her life forever!!Will sans accepts frisk's past?Will they be destined to each other? or Frisk is destined to another??Find out! By reading this story!!👇👇
Relationships: CharaXAsriel, FriskXSans - Relationship, UndynexAlphys
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> [Hi there readers! this is actually my first fan fiction for my favorite OTP Frisk x Sans, if you don't like the ship please leave immediately cause this book is full of them ^-^ . Enough chit chatting and lets get on with the story!]

Chapter 1: Crush

Author's POV:

Frisk is a 3rd year high school student currently inlove with his best friend's brother, Sans. Sans is a Senior on his last year on high school.This is her year to confess to sans before he goes to college.Now is the month of July, Frisk is watching sans outside the classroom window reading a book. She loves how diligent sans is, well he does need to reach his father's expectations, Gaster Skeleton is a famous scientist and a close friend to the Dreemur family.Frisk thought if he ever notice her even the slightest.

Frisk's POV:

Right now Im sitting on my desk, next to a window gazing at Sans reading a book under the schools Sakura tree. Its almost lunch and my teacher is wrapping up the lesson.

Teacher: And that's how you get the square root of n...Any questions?

My classmates said nothing, honestly we really just want to get out from class. As I gaze away from the window, I can see Chara (My best friend since childhood) asleep in her desk, she wasn't the only one asleep though. With my Math teacher's deep and boring voice talking about a math equation, it's stronger than a sleeping pill.

Teacher:If you don't have any questions, you can now take your lunch...

All of us stood up and bid the teacher farewell, well except for Chara.Gosh she's a heavy sleeper. I walked up to her desk trying to wake her up.Chara was laying her head down on her desk, her hands covering her head.

Frisk:Pssst...Chara! wake up and let's get papyrus and asriel so we can finally take lunch...

Chara:*Groan* 5 more minutes please...

I was getting hungry and impatient so pinched her left hand that was on top of her right hand.It was not to hard, just enough to wake her up.

Chara bolted from her desk,rubbing her hand where I pinched her.

Chara:Ow! alright,alright...Im awake sheesh...

Frisk:you should've paid attention in class instead of dozing off

Chara:You're the one to talk, you kept eyeballing that smiley trash bag!

I was stunned at Chara's response, my cheeks were red like a rose. Well of course she didn't liked Sans from the moment they met. I remembered it like it was yesterday, Papyrus invited his brother in our lunch meeting in the afternoon. Well papyrus always invites his brother,and when I say always I ment every day in the afternoon. Sans was always alone reading a book while taking his lunch, and Papyrus was worried that he would be lonely always doing the same stuff by himself.

So with confidence Papyrus asked his brother again but this time he asked me to accompany him, I said yes because honestly I was kinda getting tired of papyrus doing the same thing every afternoon and always got rejected by his brother. So we walked up to Sans, he was in his usual spot under the Sakura Tree reading a book. Papyrus asked again to his brother if he wanted to join us eat lunch and by miracle he agreed.As we walked back to our spot where we always ate lunch, our spot was a bench under a sakura tree. Our school has a lot of Sakura Trees, thus the name Sakura High.Papyrus had introduced Sans to me, Asriel, and Chara.

Papyrus then regreted his decision, as the whole afternoon Sans was making silly puns and bad jokes. Papyrus scolded his brother for making such awful jokes infront of his friends,I was laughing like crazy almost choked at my food,Asriel kept face palming, while Chara seemed she doesn't cares, but got a grin on her face. It's not an amused grin more like an evil one, where she reserved it for her enemies. Im not really sure why she greeted sans with such a smile but I shrugged it off.

But that's when things were out of control.Chara was eating her sushi when it dropped off her chopsticks.Thats when Sans made a pun about it.

Sans:Hehe...I guess you're having a Sushi Roll

I covered my mouth trying not to laugh, I know chara doesn't like to be made fun of. I learned about that since we still children.Chara scratched her knee while doing a trick on her bike, I told her to wear a helmet and knee cap but she just ignored me. That's when I made fun of her and said "I told you so" . She was so pissed on me she didn't talk to me for a whole week until I apologized to her (I was kinda stubborn back then)

Papyrus knew this too, and told his brother to knock it off, while Asriel tried to calm chara down.Sans looked at me, I was turning purple because I forced myself to stop laughing.He snickers and continues to pun.This time he went too far.

Sans:Well hate to break it to you but, I noticed you have an odd CHARActer

I couldn't take it anymore so I hold my stomach, laughing hysterically wiping my tears. I know I shouldn't laugh at this, Sans making fun of my best friend but I couldn't help it.This time Chara had enough, she stood up from her seat and walked up to sans and grabbed his collar on his uniform. Papyrus tried to calm Chara down as well as Asriel, and I suppose I should help them but was still recovering from my laugh.

Sans:Woah kid! I didn't mean ta rattle yer bones*snicker*

Chara:Dont you dare make fun of me like that! You good for nothing smiley trashba-

Chara was interupted by the bell, it means lunch was over, and it also means that sans was saved by the bell.Chara took another nasty look at Sans before she let her go.Papyrus caught Sans and begin to scold at him.Asriel was packing and cleaning up our lunches, while I apologized to chara.

She eventually gave up and forgave me.Thats where chara started to despise sans and that's where I had my first crush.

That was a month ago...

I didn't know why but, nobody had ever made me laugh that hard.Sans was also kinda charming despite him being all bones.He was also smart,preserved, and kind. After watching him from a far, I noticed he was gentle and never snapped at papyrus despite him scolding at him almost every day.He just accepted it with a smile.

That's when someone mentions his name my heart races.

And it feels me with Determination.

Chara:Hey! Earth to frisk?

Frisk:Huh?

Chara:Stop daydreaming! Im hungry so let's go!

Frisk:Oh,yeah...

I snapped back into reality and followed her out of the room, I can already see Papyrus waiting for us holding his lunchbox.

Papyrus:NYEH! WHAT TOOK YOU TWO SO LONG!?!

Chara:Frisk was daydreaming about sa-Mphh!

I closed Chara's mouth before she could say anything, of course she knew that Sans was my crush, despite that she hated him.Asriel also knew cause he's also one of my best friend, and I known him for so long that he wouldn't share my secret to others.But I haven't told Papyrus yet cause Im afraid on how he'll react. Its his brother of course.

I took my hand away from Chara when I was sure she had shut up. I gave her my Neutral Face of Displeasure (NFD) -_-).Papyrus looked confused, and breake the silence by suggesting we should get Asriel.

Asriel was the student council president, he was in the council's office doing paperwork or something important.Despite Toriel his mother, being the school principal and Asgore his father, being the mayor of Ebbot city. The students had chosen him to be council president cause he was always kind to other monster and human students in the school.

Aand...because he was popular on both human and monster females,not that I care though.He was gentle so I can understand why most of the girls liked him,including my tsundere friend, chara.

Chara was always preserved when it comes to her feelings for Asriel,so I didn't bother her about it.Well...I do sometimes tease her or help her get close to Asriel, but it ends up with me getting hit on the head.

He was also responsible, guess his father taught him that.But despite being busy with the school, Asriel always find time to hang out with us even if it ment squeezing it to his crazy schedule.

We entered the student council's office, and we can see Asriel buzzing off on his desk.Papers we're everywhere!

We walked to Asriel, he was looking stressed.We asked him what was going on.

Asriel:well...my mother is going a way for a week to accompany Dad on a meeting, Im not sure what it was but she said it was important then she left me with all this work by myself,now I can't even participate on class with all this...

We looked at him pity as he was running about the office, until Chara said something.

Chara:W-Why don't I help you! well...if you want, im not pushing you or anything...

Asriel: Are you sure chara? Its a lot of work!

Chara:Yeah! I mean-whatever, your my friend so...

Asriel:Thats great! Thank so much Chara! you dont know how grateful I am!

Papyrus: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WOULD ALSO LIKE TO HE-

I cut papyrus in the middle of his sentence by putting my hand on his mouth, and winked at him. This was the perfect time she and Asriel can spend time together alone,without us.

I think Papyrus got the message and pulled my hand away from his mouth.

Papyrus: WELL...ON SECOND THOUGHT! ME AND FRISK WILL EAT LUNCH EARLY THAN YOU TWO! SO GOOD LUCK! NYEHEHEHEH

Frisk: Uhhh...yeah, Im hungry anyways and I get cranky when I cant eat, so catch you two later?

Asriel: Well in that case, you two can go ahead while me and Chara organize the papers...

After that Asriel turned around and got back to work while me and papyrus winked at chara.Chara mouthed a "Thank you" at us as she proceeded to help Asriel.

We walked away from the office and headed to our lunch spot. On the way there, I can already see Sans on his usual place reading a book.I can feel myself blushing again,slightly.

Papyrus waved at his brother, gesturing him to come over. I guess he still didn't gave up after the last time, or was ot because Chara wasn't here.Who know's?

Sans POV

I looked away from my book to see my brother papyrus waving at me, beside him was frisk.Wait,where's chara and asriel?

Welp you know what they say,curiosity killed the cat.I stood up from the ground and walked towards them.I saw papyrus with his big smile carrying his lunch,I bet inside it was spaghetti.Then I saw Frisk with her slightly redish cheeks, I think she's blushing.Damn she looks cute.

From the moment she laughed at my jokes on the day I first met my brothers friends, I couldn't stop punning .She looks so cute and happy as she laughed,it made my soul race, like it was getting out of my rib cage.

My family really doesn't like any of my humors.Papyrus always despised it and told me it wasn't funny, and Dad cannot hear my jokes because his always busy.But then as I saw her getting purple from laughing, I just couldn't stop making her smile.

Papyrus:HI BROTHER! MIND JOINING US EATING LUNCH?

Sans: sure...but I noticed that chara and asriel aren't here?...

Papyrus: OH WELL, ASRIEL IS JUST DOING IMPORTANT STUFF AT THE OFFICE WHILE CHARA IS HELPING HIM!

Sans: So Its just you and frisk?

Papyrus: YES!

I couldn't help but noticed that frisk was blushing more than earlier. I can see the shade of red on her cheek, does she have the power to be even cuter than before?

I kept that thought to myself, as we headed to their usual spot where they take their lunches.Frisk sat between me and Papyrus.

Papyrus opens his lunch box, there I could see his home made spaghetti (Ha! I knew it) Frisk also opened her lunch, she brought rice cakes.I however, brought a hotdog and ketchup bottle.Papyrus looks at me in disgust, but I shrugged it off.He then looked at Frisk.

Papyrus:MY DEAR FRIEND FRISK! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TASTE MY GREAT SPAGHETTI? COOKED BY YOURS TRULY!

Frisk:Sure papyrus!

She then took a chunk out of papyrus's spaghetti with her chopsticks and put it on her lunch box.After that, she slurps the spaghetti taking a taste.Papyrus was looking at her waiting for her response.I was to, anticipating on her answer.

Frisk:Mmm! Papyrus it's so good! you're really improved on your cooking, Im proud of you!

Papyrus:THANK YOU FRIEND! I HAVE BEEN PRACTICING EVERYDAY TO PERFECT MY DISH!! NYEHEHHEHEHE!!

As Frisk was eating Papyrus's spaghetti, she had a little sauce on her cheek.I guess she doesn't noticed it because she didn't wipe it off.I took a blue hand kerchief from my pocket and wiped the sauce from her cheeks.

Wait...What am I doing?! She may think Im violating her! Ugh! Good job sans...

I thought of that out loud, as I finish of wiping Frisk cheeks.My cheekbones are as blue as the sky while Frisk's are as red as a rose.

Frisk's POV

I was eating papyrus's spaghetti, It's so good! He must be practicing real hard.I guess the spaghetti was really good cause I didn't noticed I got sauce on my cheeks.I was about to wipe it off, but Sans was a head of me and wiped it off with his blue hand kerchief.I was blushing hard,I can feel my face getting red as well as sans cheekbones being bright blue.After that sans took off his hand from my cheeks, I guess he was done wiping it off.

He might've thought Im such a pig because of the sauce...Ugh! Good job frisk...

I thought to myself, now Im as red as a tomato.Sans scratched the back of his skull and then spoke.

Sans: I uhhh...Im Saucesorry about that,He he...

Papyrus:SANS! WAS THAT A PUN?

Frisk:Pfffttt! Hahahahahha!

Sans: yeah

Papyrus: IM DISAPPOINTED AT YOU BROTHER!!

Sans: your welcome...

Well that broke the ice, I couldn't stop laughing at that pun.What a hilarious way to apologize.Papyrus on the other hand shouted at his brother for his 'horrible' pun, as he described it.As I recovered from my laugh I replied back.

Frisk:Aah..he he..that, ha, was unSPAGHETTIble

I told them my pun as I finger gunned sans and papyrus, it wasn't that good but atleast I tried,right?

Then Sans bursted into laughter as I followed him on his laugh trip,papyrus was kinda pissed off.

Papyrus: OH MY GOSH SANS! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO FRISK!!

Sans:he he...no need to thank me bro!

Papyrus:THANK YOU?!?

Sans: You're welcome...

Papyrus:NYEH! THATS IT, IM DONE WITH YOUR SHINANIGANS!!

After that little joke sans had pulled on papyrus, I couldn't stop laughing that I almost fell to the ground.Sans was the same as he was holding his...umm..stomach? from laughing too hard.Papyrus was angry but not long after he had joined us, but still angry.

Sans:Aww...I knew you would get around

Papyrus: I AM NOT!

Sans: but your smiling

Papyrus: YES! AND I HATE IT!

I looked at the brothers bonding, it made me happy. It's like me and Chara when we were still little. We would go to Asriel's house to play, eat his Mom's pie and then play at his Dad's garden. I would always tease chara, she's always so cute when she got angry. She then would get revenge on me by hitting my head,she always resolve problems with violence. Asriel would then lecture chara as I would laugh my ass off. Up until now they still haven't changed, Im glad Chara had grown feelings for Asriel.

I just wish he would feel the same.

School Bell rings,I guess lunch was over.Chara and Asriel didn't joined us,I wonder what their doing.Sans then stood up from the bench and took a sip from a ketchup bottle? I haven't noticed it until now. Guess I laughed to hard.

Sans: Sorry to cut this short guys, but I have to get to class...I had fun,been the most laugh I ever had in a long time.

Frisk:Heh...Me too...

We stared at each other, for almost I don't know, an eternity? But if so, I wouldn't like to get away from his gaze.His Pitch black eye sockets,where the only light is his blue yet beautiful glowing iris.

I feel myself blushing, my face was red.My heart thumping loudly, like it wanted to get out of my chest.

Is this love?

I don't want it...and yet I need it.

Do I make sense?

Sans POV

I couldn't stop looking at her!

I feel my whole face getting blue.My eye sockets are glued at her beautiful gaze.Her amazing brown eyes, sparkle like a star.I can see her face getting super red,Cute!

I felt my soul thumping out of my rib cage, my stomach, if I do had one, feels like there's butterflies dacing around.

What is this? I don't understand!

Is this what Alphys, my science teacher, called love?

I was studying for a Science and Math quiz competition, Alphys helped tutor me. She was one of Dad's apprentice until she retired and settled down on being a science teacher.

I remembered it as clear as day, I asked her out of curiosity while biting my pencil.

Sans: Hey, uhh Alph?

Alphys:Yeah S-sans?

Sans:You watch Anime love stories right?

Alphys:W-well yeah...Why you a-asked?

Sans:Just wondering...what's love?

After that she squealed and explained to me that love is,Ive never seen her that excited before.She said love is when you like another person deeply that your soul goes doki doki, as she described it to me.Its that you'll be able to give the whole world for that person's happiness.Even after that explanation Alphys gave me I still don't understood it, well until today.

Before I met frisk, all I wanted was to meet my Dad's expectations and to make Papyrus happy.But then her smile, it struck me that I wanted to make her happy too no matter what.Even if it means replacing it with my own happiness, but that's kinda seemed impossible because when I see her smile or laugh it already made my day.

I snapped back into reality when Papyrus push us away from each other, I scratched the back of my skull feeling shy.

Papyrus: NOW, NOW, BROTHER! AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU GAZING INTO MY FRIENDS EYES!! I MUST BREAK YOU TO OFF BEFORE WE GET LATE TO CLASS!!

Frisk:Uhhh....yeah! your right papyrus

Papyrus:I THE GREAT PAPYRSUS IS ALWAYS RIGHT! NYEHEHEHHE!

Sans: your so cool paps!

Papyrus: I KNOW! AND I AM AWARE OF MY GREATNESS BROTHER!!NYEHEHEHHE

After that, Frisk had packed her lunch back, ready to go to class.We wave our goodbyes and departed from each other going to class. I hope I can see her again soon, this lunch break was the best I'd ever had.

Frisk POV

I wave my goodbye to sans, then me and Papyrus headed to our class.Papyrus was a year ahead of me,Asriel and him are classmates. So I had to walk to the right, while papyrus goes to the left.

My next class was Science and the classroom was next to the cleaning closet.I was about to go ahead to my classroom, until I heard a loud thump beside the cleaning closet where there's a wall. Out of curiosity, I peeked at the corner of the wall. There I could see a monster student getting bullied by a girl and a monster male wich I think both are seniors. I watched quietly, ready to interfere.

???:Hahah! you're so weak, you couldn't even defend yourself!

??:Y-yo! Not cool!

?:Not cool? I can show you what's not cool you armless freak!!

The Girl was about to punch the poor monster, but then I seen enough.I bolted from where I hid and protected the monster, ready to get hit.

I waited for the blow...but it seems to take too long. I opened one of my eyes and I could not believe who it was.

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2: A Hero Saves the Day and A Suprise Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author’s Note: ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶]

Chapter 2: A Hero Saves the Day and a Suprise Date!

Frisk POV:

I waited for the blow...but it seems to take too long. I opened one of my eyes and I could not believe who it was.

It was our Gym teacher, Undyne! Aside from her being a teacher, she was once the head body gaurd for the Dreemur family. I met Undyne while she was still training under Mayor Asgore. Sometimes when me and chara would visit Asriel’s house, we could see her sparring with Mayor Asgore on their backyard. And now, she’s the head of the security team for the Dreemurs.Until...she settled in on being a gym teacher, wich means she takes care of our physical fitness. And boy, thats one heck of a hell...

Undyne stopped the girl, that was about to punch me with her hand.

Undyne: Hey! What do you punks think you’re doing?!

?: l-let g-go of me-e!

Undyne let her go,the she stumbled on the ground.The other Monster bully stared at her in fear, while the one I was protecting was beaming with amazement as Undyne saved our asses.

Undyne: You better not be bothering anymore students or I won’t go easy on you two next time!

??? and ?: Y-yes Ma’am...

Undyne: BOTH OF YOU DETENTION!!

After that the both of them run like a mice that was chased by a cat after being caught stealing cheese. I was relieved that the two bullies was gone and hope to never see them again.I looked down on me, still the monster,who looked like a freshman, wowed in amazement. Then he bolted off of me and headed straight to undyne.

??: Y-yo! That was super cool!

Undyne: Well...I was a gaurd before I was a teacher...

??:Yo! Can you teach me how to do that? By the way, Im Monster Kid! MK for short!

Undyne: Well nice to meet you MK, I suppose I could teach you later but now you have to go to class!

MK: You’re right! Then, see you later! and Oh- I almost forgot 

MK then ran up to me as I stood up from the ground.

MK: By the way miss! thank you for protecting me! Im MK!

Frisk: The names Frisk, and no problem I cant just stand there and watch you get hurt.

MK: Well I better go now! Thank you for the both of you!

He then ran to his classroom, but before he was halfway there he fell to the ground head first. I called him if he was ok, he nodded and went to the classroom. Me and Undyne looked at each other and both laughed. Undyne spoke, after we took a breather.

Undyne: Hey punk! are you ok?

Frisk: Never been better...

Undyne: Look, I know Im not a gaurd anymore but...saving students butts is still part of my job and-

Frisk: I know Undyne, and I appreciate it!

Undyne: Ngeeh!! Glad you could agree with me punk!

She then hugged me tight and messed up my hair. I thought she would break my bones, but despite that, the hug was really nice and warm.

Undyne: Oh! you should better go to class before your subject teacher scold you, whats you next class anyway?

Frisk: It’s science...

I said while I tidied up my hair.

Undyne: S-science?! Y-you mean your subject teacher is M-miss Alphys?

She said with a blush on her face, avoiding eye contact on me looking at whatever is on the ground.

Frisk: Well yes, why you asked?

Undyne blushed even more.Then I got a suspicion, does she? no way!

Undyne: Well yah see punk...I got a thing for, yah know! and I would like you to help me out...

Frisk: Well as a thanks for today, I suppose I could help out...

Undyne: Cool! here, give her this, but don’t tell that It came from me! just say that’s it’s anonymous!

Frisk: Why?

Undyne: I-Im to nervous ok!

Frisk: you? nervous? well that’s new...*snicker*

Undyne: Don’t make this hard for me punk than it’s already is! can you help me or not?

She handed out a pink love letter and supposed to be a manga with neko girls on the cover. I took the Items from her slimy hands.

Frisk: Sure Undyne! Anything for you and your love interest!

Undyne: Great punk! and tell me what she thought about it after class, meet me at the gym

Frisk: Sure!

Undyne: Ok! See yah later punk!

We parted our ways, and waved to each other goodbye. After that I headed to my classrom.As I opened the door, they already started the class. Jeeze, I was late. They all looked at me, at the door while I blush for embarrassment.

Alphys: O-oh Frisk! I thought you w-were absent, please t-take a seat...

Frisk:Eheh...thank you professor...

I looked at my hand, and almost forgot the gifts.I headed to Alphys desk.Alphys cocked her head, looking at me confused.

Alphys: W-whats the matter F-frisk?

Frisk: A firend of mine wants me to give this to you...

I put down the love letter and Manga book on her desk,she looked at me in suprise.

Alphys: Is this t-the new issue o-of Mew Mew Kissie Cutie Manga book!?!

Frisk: Umm...I guess?

Alphys: OMG! They didn’t even sell this out yet! Where did they get this!?!

Frisk: Ummm...I dont know? I guess you’re admirer had their ways? 

Alphys: A-admirer?!?

I said with a smirk on my face. Alphys looked at me with her face blushing, I guess she forgot about that part because of the manga book thing. Undyne really had a good pick. Alphys is such a nice teacher, she always helped students that are struggling on her subject.Well I hope the best for the two of them.

Frisk: Well yeah...

Alphys: I-I had an admirer!?

Alphys then took the love letter, and looked around the classroom.Then she gestured me to go back to seat, and so I did.

As I sat on my desk, I can already see Chara looking at me suspiciously. I just gave her a smile, then turned my attention to Alphys.

Alphys: O-ok class...I-I have to d-do something, so a-at the m-mean time please 

r-read you’re bo-oks on p-page 245...I h-have to go now...

After that she left the classroom with the love letter on her hand, while we’re stuck on our classroom reading our book. Chara leaned towards me (we’re seat mates) and whispered to my ear.

Chara: Frisk, what the heck was that?!

I just shrugged and hummed “I dont know” , then proceeded to read my book. She just rolled her eyes and proceeded to do the same.

Alphys POV

I got out of the classroom, I can feel adrenaline rushing over my body. I hold out the love letter, hesitating to open it.

Wh-who would like me?! I-Im just a S-science tea-cher, w-who likes anime! 

M-Maybe this is just a p-prank...

B-but if this is a prank, why would they g-give me a new issue of Mew Mew Kissie Cutie!?!

I thought out loud as I groan. I slowly opened the love letter, my hands shaking.

As I opened it, I hesitated to read. But I won’t know for sure if it’s real or not, so I build up my courage to read it.

**——————————————————————————————————————**

**Dear Alphys,**

**Your probably wondering why you got this letter, I would say this to you personally but I’m such a coward so Im writing my feelings to a letter. On my first year of being a teacher here, I have nobody to talk to besides Principal Toriel. But then you came up to me at lunch. You we’re such a nervous wreck back then, but after talking to you, you became calmer. You always talk about anime’s that you like, so out of curiosity I tried it for myself. And after a while of watching I kinda like it. So for a thank you for introducing me to anime, I gave you the newest issue of Mew Mew Kissie Cutie! I hope you like it. But despite all of that, I can see that you’re really caring for your students and your really smart to! I cant help but fall inlove with you...I hope you return my feelings for you, but if you don’t I hope we can still watch anime together!**

**Your Secret Admirer,**

**Undyne (well not so secret)**

**——————————————————————————————————————**

U-undyne Likes me?!? 

I-I like her!! but why would she l-like me!?! She’s t-the c-cool one!!

I-Im just a boring S-Science teacher!!

I thought to myself out loud, Im a blushing mess! I hugged the letter tight to my chest. I think I need a breather...

I walked back inside the classroom to let my students know that, I’ll be dismissing them early.After that I walked outside to go to the school compound, that were full of blossoming Sakura trees. Yeah...this will be a great place to think what just happened. I sat on a bench under the Sakura tree, looking and rereading the letter.

What will I do next?

Frisk POV

I was about to finish reading module when Alphys came back. Her face was red like a tomato, her body trembling. What did Undyne wrote on that letter that made alphys shake that much?

Alphys: I-If yo-ur done r-reading th-the module, y-you can go t-to your next class...

She then stormed out of the classroom.My classmates didn’t even mind that, their just happy that Professor Alphys ended the class early.

I was packing my things when Chara walked up to my desk.

Frisk: What’s up chara?

Chara: You know what’s up? Frisk!

I cocked my head looking at her confused, she rolled her eyes at me.

Chara: Ugh...your helpless, What I ment was what’s up with professor alphys being all giddy and fan girly in class?!?

Frisk:So? whats the problem with that?

Chara: The problem is, I can sense your behind all of this and your not telling me!

Frisk: Oh come on Chara...you have practice with undyne later right?

Chara: Yeah, why?

Frisk: I’ll tell you there...

Chara: Fine!

Chara then stormed off to her desk, picked up her things then headed to the door. I just shrugged it off, Chara was always like that and I kinda got used to it. 

I got my things and headed outside the classroom, my next class was Home Economics so it means I have to go to the girls locker room to change my clothes.

As I walked pass the classrooms, I thought of Alphys and Undyne. I know they would make a perfect couple, but does alphys feel the same way? Why am I worrying about this too much! of course she does!

I slapped my cheeks to get myself thinking straight again. Chara was having training with undyne later this afternoon, for her 50 meters sprint competition along with other athletes. She was always hyper even when we were still kids, me and Asriel wouldn’t keep up with her when we were playing tag. And at the end of the day we would all be sweating like pigs.

I giggled at myself remembering all those precious memories. I arrived at the girls locker room and went inside, some of my classmates in Home Economics are already dressed up ready for class. I waited for the girls to finnish dressing up so they could leave. Im always shy when dressing up in public.

When the locker room was empty. I stripped off my uniform and started dressing up my PE uniform,it was a white t-shirt with the school logo, wich I think was called Deltarune, and a long gray jogging pants. Then, I got my baby blue with magenta striped apron on my locker, and had it put on.

I walked out of the girls locker room, headed to the Home Economics classroom. I entered the room, my classmates already in their station. I walked to my station, and looked around the room. Where’s our teacher?

Then I spotted...Papyrus? What is he doing in my class?

I can see papyrus with the PE uniform wearing an orange apron with a text printed “Kiss the GREAT PAPYRUS” only the “cook” part was exed out. I walked up to him.

Frisk: Papyrus? What are you doing here?

Papyrus: OH HELLO MY FRIEND FRISK! IM HERE TO TEACH YOU!!

Frisk: Teach us? Where’s our teacher?

Papyrus: HE WAS SICK AND HE DONT WANT TO MISS CLASS, SO HE SEND ME HERE TO HELP YOU ALL!NYEHEHEH!

Frisk: ok... but what are you gonna teach us?

Papyrus: IM HERE TO TEACH YOU ON HOW TO COOK SPAGHETTI!! I AM THE ONLY ONE FIT FOR THE JOB! NYEHEHEHEH!!

Frisk: well, fair enough...

I went back to my station, I know that Papyrus is gonna do fine with teaching us on how to make spaghetti, heck he’s already good at it! I wonder how he convinced our teacher to let him be the substitute.Not that I doubt Papyrus, It’s just that our teacher in home economics is really stubborn when it comes to teaching.

So I couldn’t help but wonder...

Papyrus was a good substitute. He really readied all the ingredients on our station and taught us the “Correct” way to cook spaghetti. Everyone was satisfied, and I can see that Papyrus was satisfied as well. I’ve never been more proud for him.

We tidied up our stations after class, Papyrus talked to some of my classmates on how he was great being a substitute.After we were done cleaning up, the school bell rang just in time. I then bid Papyrus farewell and headed to the girls locker room and changed to my uniform.

Then I headed straight to the gym, I know Undyne and chara was waiting for me. 

As I arrived at the gym, Chara’s eyes narrowed at me, smirking.I just gave her a nervous smile and walked towards them. I waved hello.

Chara:Greetings Frisk

Frisk: Hey chara...

Undyne: Sup punk!

Chara: Undyne already told me everything, so you don’t have to explain

Undyne: Yup! I cant see why’d I wont tell her!

Chara: Now...what we want from you is Alphys reaction...

Undyne: What did she say?

I feel like I was being interrogated, well technically I was. The atmosphere was getting heavy, and their faces looked serious. I gulped as I opened my mouth. Sweat dripping off my forehead.

Frisk:Uhh...Yeah sh-she was really happy about the manga! She wanted to know where you got it, and also she looked really nervous about the letter...but don’t worry though, I can see that she also likes you because I can see her face blushing really hard earlier..heh heh...

Undyne: Hmmm...Interesting, I hope she’ll return her feelings to me on Monday...

Frisk: I hope so too...Wait...today’s friday?

Undyne: Ngeeh?!? Why would you forget the most important day of the week?!?

Frisk:Huh...must been busy...

Chara: Hihi! No you’re not, you’re mind was just clouded with that stupid comedian, Sans...

Undyne: Wait...Frisk likes Sans? Sans Skeleton?

I can feel my face heating up, all covered with different shades of red.Chara let out a sharp giggle while Undyne was looking at me getting excited.My heart beating fast.

Frisk:C-Chara!!

Chara: Oh relax frisk, Undyne told us her love interest its fair if we told her...

Frisk: Oh! well then, you won’t mind I tell her to, right?

Chara: Frisk I’ll kill you...

Frisk: What? you said that it’ll be “Fair”

Chara: Frisk-

Undyne: Who is it?!?

Frisk: It’s Asriel

Chara: Thats it! Somebody’s going to die today!

Frisk: Ehh...doubt it, you wont kill me,You love me!

Chara: Well played...but I won’t forgive you

Frisk: eehh, fair enough...

Chara was blushing hard, her face was like a tomato.Undyne then pulled us both, to face at her. She had this big smile that showed all of her sharp teeth.

Undyne:Look, why don’t you two go on a double date with your crushes!

Chara and Frisk:WHAT!?!

Undyne: I know right? I want it to be tripple to, but Alphys haven’t accepted my love yet...

Undyne pouted.

Chara:H-hold on you want, what!?

Frisk: I-I think thats not a good idea, not that I don’t want to but-

Undyne: Aww, come on guys! be brave! look I’ll call them here, okay?

Chara: Wait Undyne-

Undyne dialed up Asriel’s number. As the student council president all teachers have Asriel’s number to call him,if it’s either something important to do or some meetings to be held by him.

As Undyne’s phone ringed, Chara looked at her in shock. I, too felt my jaw dropped. We were as white as ghosts, and I can feel my hands sweating.

** ~ Phone Call~ **

**Undyne: Hi there goat kid!**

**Asriel: Undyne please stop calling me that...**

**Undyne: Haha! you never changed punk!**

**Asriel: You called?**

**Undyne: Oh yeah! I want you to call a particular student named Sans Skeleton to go to the gym.**

**Asriel: Oh! Isn’t that Papyrus’s brother?**

**Undyne:Yeah!**

**Asriel: Ok then...is there anything else?**

**Undyne: Ooh! And after that I want you to go to the gym too, It’s kinda important...**

**Asriel: Ok sure, be there in 10 minutes...**

**Undyne: Welp, see yah later punk!**

**~Click~**

That’s it! I’ll die of embarrassment! Why would Undyne do this!?

I looked at her, and I can see her smile getting larger showing off her gums. I then glanced at Chara who is in shock standing still, unable to move. I can hear Asriel’s voice on the “Announcement” Speaker telling sans to go to the gym.

Undyne:Cheer up punk! who doesn’t want to go out with you? Just be confident!

That’s it I’m screwed!

Sans POV

I was about to head home when I heard my name being called that I needed to go to the gym.Papyrus was just talking about how he did great on teaching the class, and that everybody loved him. And honestly, I was happy for him!

I told Papyrus to go ahead without me and that I’ll just get home soon with my ‘shortcuts’. He agreed and took off to head home.

I was kinda lazy to walk to the back of our school, which was our gym located at. So I used a shortcut to get there.

As I arrived at the gym, I could see Undyne my gym teacher, Frisk, and Chara looking at me in shock. Guess they still didn’t know about my shortcuts.

Anyway, I walked towards them and waved. I can see Undyne’s grin getting bigger, Chara who looks like she was about to kill someone today, and Frisk blushing shyly.

Gosh she’s cute.

I blushed a little thinking about that and looking at her.

Sans: So, what’s up?

Undyne: Well nothing, we just have to wait until Asriel gets here so we can get started!

Sans: Started in what?

I glanced at frisk again, now she’s blushing even more that I can see every shades of red on her face.Chara too, was blushing. What the heck is going on?

Undyne: Well speaking of the devil, here he is!

Asriels: Howdy! Oh! Chara are you ok?

Undyne: Ngeeh! She’s never been better punk!

Asriel: Good to hear...Well? What’s important?

Sans: yeah?

Undyne: These two has something to say to you both!

Undyne then pushed the girls infront of me and Asriel.Undyne nudge Frisk with her elbow.

Frisk:Uhh...Sans?

Sans:Yeah?

Frisk:K-knock,knock?

Hmmm a knock knock joke? guess I’ll play along...

I thought to myself.

Sans: Who’s there?

Frisk: Wanda...

Sans: Heh, Wanda who?

Frisk: Wanda go on a date with me?

My soul stopped, did she just asked me out? with a knock knock joke? Gosh she’s so cute! I stood there in shock.I felt my skull heating up with my face being a blue mess.

Frisk: I knew this was a bad Idea! S-sorry for wasting your time-

Sans:Yes

Frisk: I know-wait what?

Sans: Yes! I thought I smelled something  Fishy  going on in here...

Undyne: Sans dont push it!

Sans: Aww! Don’t get so  Hooked  up about it undyne...Heh heh...

Frisk then giggles at my small puns while undyne looked at me disappointed. Im glad I could just eased up the tension a bit. And most importantly, Im happy that Frisk asked me out! I would’ve done it myself but, I don’t have the courage and plus Im too lazy.

Asriel: Frisk! Im proud of you!

Undyne: Oh ho ho! We’re not done yet...

Asriel: Huh?

Undyne: Yah see here punk...we planned a double date and by that, we need two more people...

Asriel cocked his head to undyne giving her his confused face, while undyne nudge chara with her elbow signaling her to talk.

To be honest, I thought it was just me and frisk. Well if you lose some, yah win some. Atleast I could still hang out with her.

Chara then looked at Asriel, blushing.

Chara: Assy...look Im just forced to ok! but...will you go out with me? well if you want too...

Asriel: Of course chara! why wouldn’t I?

Chara: Really? W-Well if thats what you want then fine!

Asriel: Ha ha! Chara you’re so cute when you’re under pressure...

Chara: Asriel! stop teasing me!

Asriel: Fine, I’ll stop...

Undyne: Then its setlled! You guys will go on a double date at the Amusement Park, 8 in the morning, sharp!

Chara: What about practice?

Undyne: Don’t worry Chara! I’ll give you a break today and tommorow! Ngeeehh! Now all of you go back to your houses and sleep, you all have a big day tommorow!

After that, Undyne had pushed us out of the gym.

Frisk: Well...that went well...

Chara: I really need to think about adding Undyne to my enemies list...

Sans: you have what?

Asriel: Don’t question it...

We looked at each other and laughed. After we took a breather, I waved at them goodbye as they started walking home.

Frisk: Sans, won’t you join us?

Sans: Nah...I have my shortcuts...

Like that, I snapped my fingers and teleported to my room. I then fell on my mattress, looking up on the ceiling.

Tommorow is gonna be a good day

I thought to myself as I opened my phone to set an alarm, so that I won’t over sleep. I was so tired that I didn’t care If I was still in my uniform and haven’t gotten dinner.

As soon as I knew it, I was fast asleep.

Frisk’s POV

Sans then disappeared in mid air, with blue lights to where it seems he was before he left.

Frisk: What just happened?

Asriel: Don’t worry frisk, It’s a monster thing...

Chara: Yeah right...

Chara rolled her eyes, while Asriel kept arguing that it was true. I just shrugged it off, knowing sans has full of suprises up on his sleeves.

As we walked to our house, it was already dark. I glanced both at Chara’s and Asriel’s face, and couldn’t help but thought.

Tommorow is gonna be a good day

I smiled at myself.

Chapter end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes
> 
> [Well this was one long chapter if I do say so myself O-O Well, Idk about you guys but I’m excited to write their double dates at the Amusement Park! ^°^ And I know “Announcement Speaker” Isn’t a thing XD I forgot what it was called and too lazy to look it up ÒwÒ Welp, until the next chapter! Thanks for reading!Tootles!]


	3. Chapter 3: Double Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk,Sans,Chara,and Asriel are having double dates at the Amusement park!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> [This will be just fluff and comedic relief, so I hope you enjoy and stay tune for the next chapter that will come out shortly, so enough chit chatting and lets get on with the story]

Chapter 3: Double Date

Sans POV

I found myself waking up from the sound of my alarm, it got me grumpy in the morning hearing the annoying sound that echoes through my skull. Groaning, I picked up my phone and turned off the alarm.

Still I was in my school uniform, I quickly changed into a white t-shirt and black shorts. Last thing I wanted was Papyrus yelling at me on why I didn’t changed my clothes.

I still couldn’t help feeling sleepy.I really wasn’t a morning person I would often wake up atleast at early lunch when it was a weekend. But today was different. He had checked his phone again to see what time it was.

It’s 7 in the morning...this would be enough time to get ready

I thought to to myself. The double date would start at 8 in the morning at the Amusement Park, wich Undyne informed them. Speaking of the double date, I couldn’t help but smile and blush slightly as replaying the events that happened on that afternoon at the gym.Frisk, just asking him to go out on a date in a form of a Knock Knock joke surely I didn’t expect. But damn, she looks cute being embarrassed.

I chuckled slightly to myself just as I was about to stand up, away from my comfortable matress.I head downstairs to see Papyrus cooking ‘Breakfast Spaghetti’ and Dad drinking his Morning coffee. I decided to greet them morning.

Sans: Morning’ Paps, dad...

Dad seemingly almost choked from his coffee and Papyrus looked at Sans like he was somewhat suprised.I guess they didn’t expect them to be awake this early in the morning.

Gaster: Sans? Why are you awake this early in the morning?  
Papyrus: NYEH? GOOD MORNING TO YOU TO BROTHER!

Papyrus and Dad looked at me, while I proceeded to walk downstairs.I sat down on my chair, while papyrus put down one of his ‘Morning Spaghetti’.

I just shrugged at their comments as it was clearly alien for them to see me awake in the morning. I cant blame them though, again I wasn’t a morning person.

Gaster: So sans, mind answering my question?

My dad said while he was drinking his coffee, looking at some kind of notes he made. Im guessing it’s for his latest work.From what I had heard, Mt. Ebbot was being unstable possibly it would collapse on the whole city if not taken into action. But seeing my dad is a brilliant man, I guess people didn’t really see it as a threat when he’s working on something to fix it. I decided to answer his question, but I won’t tell him the truth though seeing him would mock me. I wasn’t really the romantic type, never was. But when meeting Frisk I guess that part change. I thought about telling Papyrus later about the date, he was still her friend.

Sans: Well...I thought about meeting a friend this morning...

My dad spits out his coffee at me as we were facing each other on the table, Papyrus beside me. He looked shocked and suprised at the same time, while my brother just kept on eating his spaghetti.

Gaster: You have friends?!

I rolled my eyes at him,while taking a bite of the spaghetti. He already mocked me in having friends, how much more if I had told him about the date.

Sans: your really asking me that...  
Gaster: well your not really social, yourself sans...  
Papyrus: WELL ACTUALLY FATHER, ITS MORE OF A DATE!

Me and Dad was shocked, how did papyrus knew? and most importantly, what will be dad’s reaction?

He once again, spit his coffe at me putting his notes down on the table.

Gaster: A date?! With whom?  
Papyrus: WITH MY BEST FRIEND, FRISK OF COURSE!

I face palmed at papyrus reply, how did he know all of this?  
I can feel my cheeks burning, slightly showing the shade of blue across my face.

Sans: Papyrus how did you know?  
Papyrus: COACH UNDYNE TOLD ME!

I face palmed again. She just couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

Sans: Of course she did...  
Gaster: I didn’t know you had a Girlfriend sans...  
Sans: She’s not my girlfriend...well...not yet...B-BUT that’s the reason why I’m hanging out with her...maybe I could catch her feelings...  
Gaster: Well if it’s not distracting you from your studies, I wish you good luck my son...  
Sans:Thanks I guess...

With that said we enjoyed our breakfast in silence. I still have to change my clothes of course, I cant be looking like a rag infront of frisk.Now thinking about the date, I suddenly felt nervous.

Frisk POV

I was done eating breakfast and went up to change my clothes. I hadn’t really told about the date with Mom, as she would start mocking me.I just told her that me and some friends are going to the amusement park. I do not approve lying to my mother, but it was the only way she wouldn’t bother me.

Dad on the other hand seems to not care, he was always workaholic since I was little. Mom did not like that, but gave up the idea as we also need money to live comfortably. I hardly even saw dad on the house, but just shrugged it off knowing he was like this.

I dressed up into a baby blue,long sleeve dress. Not too long though, just long enough to reach my knees. I then wore a white, flat doll shoes as I picked up my black sling bag ready to go outside.

I bid both my parents farewell, as I checked my phone for the time.

7:45 a.m. , I still have time

I thought to myself. I was nervous about the double date. I felt my cold sweats running down my forehead and my hands shaking.

Just have fun. Don’t over think this. Make the right impression 

I had said to myself to boost my confidence. I called out a taxi to take me to the amusement park, as I got closer to my destination I couldn’t help but feel nervous.

As I got to the said place, I could already see Chara with asriel. Chara wore a green jacket over her white tank top while wearing black leggings, while Asriel wore green with striped yellow polo and pants.

They waved at me as soon as they saw me, I wave at them back shyly while walking towards them. They were standing out the entrance.

Chara: Wow Frisk! You look stunning!  
Frisk: Same to you too chara! especially asriel   
Asriel: Thanks frisk...  
Chara: considering he was once a crybaby back then  
Asriel: H-hey! That was years ago!

Chara joked as I was laughing. Asriel looked he was embarrassed as he turned around away from us. Even if this was a double date, chara and asriel just act like it was them hanging out.

I admired it as it seems they looked comfortable with each other’s presence, while I was nervously waiting on Sans to arrive. Like he was reading my thought, he appeared infront of us in thin air. I was still getting used to Sans using his teleportation as Asriel stated it was a ‘Monster thing’.

I looked at sans and couldn’t help but blush on how handsome he looks. He wore a gray turtle neck sweater, covering it with his dark blue jacket and black pants with sky blue shoes.I offered him a smile and he gave me the same.

Sans: You look beautiful frisk!

I blushed at his comment, ready to give mine nervously.

Frisk: you look beautiful too...I MEAN HANDSOME! you look handsome!

I felt my face blushing red with embarrassment.

Ughh great! I thought I could give him a good impression, now I just looked like a blabbering idiot. I could already hear sans snickering as well as chara and asriel.

Just great!

Sans POV

I couldn’t stop chuckling at frisk. She’s so cute when she’s under pressured.Her cheeks were red like a tomato, embarrassed at her mistake. I don’t mind though, I thought I was nervous, guess I wasn’t the only one.

Frisk: S-stop laughing!  
Chara: hehe...sorry, I just couldn’t help it...  
Sans: hehe...your right though, I do look beautiful if I say so myself...

Frisk laughed at my joke, seems it worked. I don’t really want us to get uncomfortable on this date.

Asriel: Come on and lets get our tickets so we can start!

We then followed him to the ticket booth, to buy our tickets. After that, we headed inside the Amusement Park. As we got inside, the place was already full of screaming, laughter, and conversations from people.

I looked at Frisk who seemed to be amazed at the place.I asked her.

Sans: is it your first time?  
Frisk: yeah! never really had the time to visit here!  
Sans: then let’s make the most of it

She nodded as Her face beemed with excitement as she examined all the rides on the place.She looks so happy, and her smile is so amazing that it could melt any man’s heart just by looking at it.And I was that man.

Frisk POV

The rides looks so exciting and fun that I wanna try them all.But one thing that chara caught her eye was the roller coaster. She insisted on Asriel to ride that first, Asriel looks a little hesitant at first but gave up after Chara keeps pestering him.

I for once, don’t really like the roller coaster for it looks scary. So we decided on splitting up, so everybody would enjoy.

Me and Sans went to the merry go round first, we wanted to take time on each ride as it was my first being here. As we got there,Sans helped me ride on the mechanical horse. I thanked him with a slight blush on my cheek. He nodded and decided to take the horse next to me until a little girl asked him if she could take that place. I giggled as Sans was hesitant but decided to give the girl the horse.He then decided to take the next big thing, which was a small space ship that was infront of me. He hardly fit on it as I was laughing my ass off watching Sans struggling on his ride. He managed to just fit on it, just in time for the ride to start.

As of most of the ride, I couldn’t help but laugh at sans in his ridiculous state while he chuckles nervously.He looked cramped on the ride, his legs barely fitting in and his knees are pressed to his face, all while the space ship goes up and down rotating beside the merry go round.

As soon as we got off the ride, I recollected my breath and apologized to him.

Frisk: hehe...sorry for laughing at you sans, I couldn’t help it  
Sans: Don’t worry about it frisk, I had fun with just being with you!  
Frisk: Me too...

We decided to head back to Chara and Asriel at the roller coaster. As we got there I could already see Asriel ready to hurl as he was covering his mouth while Chara’s eyes sparkled holding onto his hand.

Chara: That was so cool! Lets do it again!  
Asriel: Uhhgh...how about not...

Chara seemed disappointed and snarled at Asriel saying he’s weak. Asriel didn’t mind though as he was busy trying to not let his breakfast out.

We decided to eat some snacks that the park was selling, one for wich is the Cotton candy, Popcorn, Terayaki, and many more. I chose to buy the cotton candy cause I have bit of a sweet tooth. Asriel and Chara decided to try the Terayaki, and Sans followed me.

As we went to the stand, I bought myself a pink cotton candy while Sans bought himself blue.

Sans: You know, today has been Sweet

I giggled at Sans’s pun while I ate my cotton candy. We decided to eat on the side of the stand where there’s a bench.We talked about small topics and pun to each other, earning ourselves some laughs here and there.

This went for a while, until Asriel and Chara found us and decided to join in.

Chara: There you are two! Anyway...I have an idea! Lets go to the Haunted House!  
Asriel: Chara...I think that’s not a good idea...  
Chara: you’re right its not...  
Asriel: Glad you could agree with me—  
Chara: Its a Great Idea!!

Asriel face palmed while Chara beamed with excitement.Me and Sans chuckled at the two, I admit they two are perfect for each other.Sighing in defeat, Asriel agreed with Chara looking at me in a worry some face.

Asriel: Frisk will you be ok?  
Frisk: I’ll be fine, besides, I never been to the haunted house before it might be a new experience for me...  
Chara: and...if you ever get scared, you can always hold sans’s hands...

Chara teased, I felt my face burning as well as Sans cheeks slightly having a shade of blue. It’s so likely for Chara to tease me though and Asriel is no different. But even if she’s like that, I love her like a sister I never had.

Sans: W-well if you want to frisk...I w-won’t mind...I can be pretty Handy

He said while scratching his skull.

I laughed at his pun while he chuckled nervously. Chara and Asriel also found it amusing and annoyed at the same time. I gave him a slight nod and a smile to show him that I would. Well I was nervous too at the idea of holding hands, imagining it makes my heart beat a mile per second.

After that we then entered the Haunted House.

Author’s POV

The four of them entered the Haunted House, Chara holding Asriel’s hands leading while Sans and Frisk walking slowly besides each other following them.

Asriel and Frisk looked scared looking at the place for possible jump scares,while on the other hand Chara seemed confident not to get scared and Sans really just doesn’t care. But his priority is keeping Frisk feeling safe beside him.

Sans looked at Frisk scared face, he really wanted to hold her hand so Frisk wouldn’t be so scared anymore. But he respects her boundaries and so he tries not to hold her hand yet if she says so.

Walking through the creepy corridor full with decorative webs, bloods, and ominous messages saying ‘Trust No One’ like in the cliche horror movies. Frisk was scared but Determined to get pass through this house, besides... Sans was with her which made her feel a bot better.

Chara kept dragging Asriel for where she thought the jump scares are, Asriel looks like he was hesitant but seeing Chara smile...It was enough for him to be brave for her.

The first jump scare was a well make up’ed Zombie that was chasing them slowly. Chara looked like he was about to punch the ‘pretend zombie’s face while Asriel trying to hold her off because it wasn’t allowed. All that happening while Frisk tries to cling on Sans like she was a frightened cat, which considering what she did...she was.

Sans didn’t mind though, and to be honest he was happy that frisk trusted him to protect her.

After the ‘Zombie’ was done chasing them, they walked towards a door. Not that they have a choice though considering it was a dead end.

Behind the door they saw a woman dressed in all white, her skin looking pale. She was standing at the end of the room.At first they were hesitant to approach her...But then the woman in white looked at them dead in the eyes and started to chase them.

All of them screamed in horror as well as chara.They we’re running to the exit still the woman chased behind them. When they were almost at the exit, a man with fake blood on him cut them through roaring at them.

They once again scream with suprise. They were ready to head back from their tracks, but the woman in white was still chasing them. The two Actors (talking about the man in blood and woman in white) closed in to them slowly.

Like sans’s reflexes, he teleported them all outside the Haunted House without warning. They were all suprised...well except for Sans of course.

After a second pf silence and recollections of thoughts, they all bursted in laughter. They admit that they were all scared even if it was all fake. The actors were the one to be thanked for that, though they would be confused on why they disappeared in mid air.

After catching their breath, Chara said a sentence barely letting it out.

Chara:haha..heh...well...ha...that was fun...  
Frisk:Hehe...Honestly I didn’t expect that...  
Asriel: Good job on teleporting us out of there sans...  
Sans: heh...Well no problem!

They all smiled at each other, happy that they have been having fun on the double date.

Frisk POV

It was late in the afternoon. Chara and Asriel went ahead of us while Sans and I walked together in getting home since he insisted on escorting me. We chatted and joked until we got to my house.

I was standing infront of my door and about to get inside until sans spoke, I stopped at my footsteps turning to look at him.

He talked as he scratched tye back of his skull,slightly blushing a shade of blue.

Sans: ...look...Frisk, I just wanna thank you, today has been a ton of fun, or should I say a skele-Ton

I giggled at his response, slightly blushing.

Sans: really though, jokes aside...I am really grateful you asked me out...  
Frisk: No problem sans! Anytime...

I said as I walked inside my house lastly saying to him to greet Papyrus for me. I closed my door leaning behind my back and sat on the floor, sighing.

Today have been wonderful! I got to hang out with Sans and two of my Best Friends! I wished the day had never end...

I thought to myself smiling. I was the only one home since Dad is at work and maybe Mom is going out doing errands.So I decide to stand up and go to my room to change, and maybe watch tv a little.

End of Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes  
> [Oof— Well that was a ride, literally, because it was an amusement park...get it? ok I’ll stop😅 Hope you like today’s chapter, the next will be more of DRAMA °~°, so until next time! tootles! and thank you for supporting this fan fiction^°^ this really means alot to me!]


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets someone new on her way to school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes  
> [As Promised guys! I added more drama into the book to peek your interests, though I had more tricks in my sleeves ōwô, so don’t get caught much into the romance -w•  
> So, enough chit chatting and let’s get on with the story]

Chapter 4: A New Friend 

Frisk POV

Like that time flew by and once you know it, Im back walking to my school as it was a weekday. Though, I couldn’t help but keep thinking back at the event that happened on our double date with sans.I smiled to myself unaware of my surroundings, I bumped into someone to find myself almost falling on the ground and luckily someone caught me.

Recollecting my thoughts, I glanced up to see who caught and bumped into. Only to see a black haired male with a nervous smile on his face, he seems to be the same age as me and wore a uniform same as the school Im in.

Frisk: I-Im so sorry! I didn’t mean to...  
??:Don’t worry its ok! Im Michel by the way...

He said with a kind smile on his face, I quickly straightend my posture and nervously laughed. I clutched to my bag.

Frisk: Well nice to meet you Michel! Names Frisk!

I said as I hold out my hand, it’s always nice to meet new people! And Michel seems pretty nice and admittedly handsome.

Michel: Plesures all mine frisk...I couldn’t help thinking but I guess were in the same school yeah? Im new here so you’re the first person I’ve met!

He said while scratching the back of his head seemingly, slightly blushing. I giggled, he does look cute being flustered not that I mind.

Frisk: Well then I’d be happy to show you around school!  
Michel: Awsome! Mind if I join you walk there?  
Frisk: Of course! No problem at all...

And with that Me and Michel walked to school and discussing about the students and teachers, and practically Sakura High (the school) in general.

As we arrived at the gate, I could see Chara and Asriel waiting for me there. As I waved at them, they looked at Michel confused, cocking their heads at him. Michel just brushed it off by laughing nervously.

Chara: ‘Morning frisk! Don’t mind me asking but...who’s that?  
Frisk: Oh! this is Michel, he’s the new student  
Asriel: Oh yeah! I heard that we have a newbie today! Howdy! Nice to meet you Michel, Im Asriel, Student Body President, you can come to me if you have any problems regarding to the school...

Asriel then took his hand out: a gesture to greet Michel. Michel then gladly accepted it, and shook his hand

Chara: Greetings Michel, Im chara. I hope you have a wonderful time here!  
Michel: Thanks and I will! It was Nice to meet all of you...

After the meet and greet, we walked inside the school to be ready for the first period.  
I showed Michel to his classroom and promised him that I will show him around after class ends.

It was lunchtime, me and chara we’re packing our lunch to go and eat on our spot. Papyrus was waiting for us outside our classroom.

Chara then suggested that she would go and get asriel while me and papyrus are gonna go ahead. That reminded me...that I should invite michel to eat lunch with us!  
besides, Its always great to have a new face around here and the more the merrier.

So at that thought, I told Papyrus that Im gonna invite a new friend to eat with us. He gladly agreed and was excited to meet a new friend. Knowing Papyrus, He’s always friendly and enthusiastic in meeting new people or monster.

After it was settled, Me and Papyrus went on a different direction. Him, asking his brother again to join us. And me, inviting michel for lunch, knowing that he might be lonely as he was new here, and I also promised him that I would take him around school, not that I don’t mind.

As I was walking to his classroom, I could already see him...though he was crowded with other females. I waved at him beside the door hoping that he would notice me, and by luck he did. Michel stood up from his seat, upsetting the girls surrounding him and walked up to me. I glanced at the group of girls who seemed upset and annoyed while starring daggers at me, but I just shrugged it off and couldn’t careless.

Frisk: Hi Michel!  
Michel: Hey Frisk!  
Frisk: So, wanna join us for lunch? Seeming that it’s your first day and I thought you would like some company...  
Michel: Sure that would be great! Hold on let me get my lunch...

With that Michel got his lunch and headed our way to the lunch spot.

Sans POV

Like always, I was under the sakura tree reading my book.And like I couldn’t see this comming, Papyrus marched towards me.I glanced away from my book and looked at Papyrus.

As always, Papyrus had his wide smile and confident look towering me over with his height, and me being short, which I dont mind.

Sans: Sup bro...  
Papyrus: BROTHER, WOULD YOU BY ANY CHANCE LIKE TO JOIN US ON LUNCH TODAY?  
Sans: sure why not...  
Papyrus: IM GLAD THAT YOUR FINALLY OPENING UP BROTHER!  
Sans: What do you mean?  
Papyrus: WELL...BEFORE YOU MET FRISK, YOU WERE ALWAYS SO CONSERVATIVE AND DONT REALLY TALK MUCH TO ANYONE, EXCEPT FOR YOUR GREAT BROTHER PAPYRUS!  
Sans: your point?  
Papyrus: IM JUST HAPPY THAT YOU FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE YOU CAN TRUST TO, SANS... EVEN IF ITS MY BESTEST FRIEND FRISK!  
Sans: Im glad to bro...

And with that, Papyrus started his signature laugh as I followed him to their lunch spot.

Papyrus was right though, Im glad that I’ve met frisk and Papyrus met her. Back when he was still a freshman, Papyrus doesn’t really have someone to talk to besides me. He tried making friends but he either getting ignored or rejected. It broke my soul, my little brother only wanted was a friend. Until frisk, met him one day and it pretty went smoothly after that.

Papyrus would constantly talk about his new friend and what they’ve up to.Until he regained his confidence again and met new other people.But that doesn’t change the fact that Frisk is still his number one friend.

Sitting down on the bench with Papyrus, Chara and Asriel, and with no sign of frisk, I was getting worried until Papyrus spoke up.

Papyrus: DONT WORRY SANS! FRISK WILL BE HERE SOON, SHE JUST WENT TO GET HER NEW FRIEND! IM EXCITED TO MEET THEM!!

Papyrus said as he beamed with excitement, eating his spaghetti. Chara then raised a brow and looked at Papyrus, pointing her chopsticks at him.

Chara: You mean frisk invited michel for lunch?  
Asriel: well...you do know frisk, she’s to good for this world...  
Chara: You got a point, sooner or later, she’ll befriend all the students in this school...  
Asriel: No kidding...

With that little joke, we chuckled at chara. Thinking that she was right though, Frisk always put others that herself. And I think one time, undyne told me that she almost got punched because she was protecting a student from getting bullied.

She’s too Good for this world...

Asriel’s words echoed in my skull giving me a slight blush, until I saw Frisk with another male. It seems he’s the one that chara called Michel.

Frisk: Hi guys! I hope you don’t mind that I invited Michel for lunch  
Asriel: Not at all, your always welcome here Michel  
Michel: Thanks! I appreciate it!

We cannot fit all in the bench so we decided to sit on the grass. Chara sat next to Asriel,Me and Papyrus sat next to each other and Frisk sat in the middle of me and Michel.

Papyrus seemed happy to see a new friend,and of course he beamed with excitement. I for once do not like Michel, I just don’t trust him yet.

Papyrus: HI MICHEL! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY MY SPAGHETTI?  
Michel: Nice to meet Papyrus, and sure! I would love to try your spaghetti...

Papyrus then beamed at Michel as he gave his spaghetti to him. I glanced at frisk...she looked happy. I guess I have to interact to him for the sake of Frisk.

Normally I don’t really talk to new people, I have trouble trusting them and Papyrus will always nag me to atleast have one friend. But when I met Frisk...in first glance, I already trust her. I guess It’s because of her sweet smile and kind eyes...who could’ve thought?

Even now Im still having trust issues to Chara and Asriel(even though they’re Frisk’s Best friend) but Im warming up to them and Papyrus must’ve noticed it cause I’ve been hanging out with them lately.But Michel’s a different story...

Sans: Sup Michel...’Names Sans, Sans the Skeleton

Michel swallowed his spaghetti and then wiped the sauce beside his mouth with his hand kerchief, in clearing his throat to spleak.

Michel: Hi Sans, Nice to meet you!

I just nodded at him and went back in eating my hotdog for lunch. 

The whole afternoon I just stayed quiet, listening to them having conversation to each other. I just didn’t feel like talking though...Michel did said some words that ended up making Frisk smile, but I just glad that she’s having fun than I am. Im happy too that Papyrus seems to enjoy Michel’s company, he even complimented on Papyrus’s cooking wich made him smile widely and boosted his confidence.

Asriel and Chara liked Michel too, as they were talking about something that made Chara smile (not the evil one) and you don’t see that everyday...

All in all...If they’re happy, then I am happy too...

After lunch I quickly cleaned up as I remembered I have to study with Alphys (My science teacher) today to get ready for the Science Investigatory Project for the divisional competition, along with other students.

As I was about to get going, my hands on my pockets, someone stopped me by holding my shoulders...It was Frisk.

Frisk: hey sans...  
Sans: sup...  
Frisk: You’ve been awfully quiet today, and never told a single joke...so...what’s up?

Frisk said with a concerning look, I just shrugged and chuckled at her.

Sans: Im ok, nothing to worry about frisk...

I lied.

Frisk: Oh...ok then, well if you have something you wanna talk about you can tell me! Im always free...  
Sans: sure...I’ll keep that in mind

And with that we both shared a kind smile at each other until someone pulled Frisk out of my presence.

Undyne: Hey punk! Come with me!  
Frisk: U-undyne?!  
Undyne: Ooh! and you to Chara!  
Chara: Wha-

Undyne then pulled Frisk and Chara to the Gym running as if the girls we’re flying off the ground with undyne.

Like Asriel, Papyrus, and Michel...I just laugh, Seeing as the three went off. Im flattered that Frisk was worried for me but I should stop showing it...it’s not long until Papyrus notices that Im down.

I then left to see Alphys.

Frisk POV

Undyne dragged us all the way to the gym, and when we got there Undyne beamed at us while me and chara was panting (especially me). What was the reason why undyne had dragged us here and class was almost starting...then it hit me. Did Ms. Alphys already answered her?!

Undyne: Punks guess what!!  
Chara:what?  
Undyne: Alphys returned her feelings for me just this afternoon! She said that she felt the same way but just to shy to confess it!!

Undyne smiled widely ear to ear, or in her case gill to gill. I beamed at her happy for the news.

Frisk: OMG! Im so proud of you undyne!  
Chara: yeah! itst time that you two would get together!

Undyne then hugged me and chara both tightly, almost that I could feel my limbs ripping off my body.But it was fine...I happy for her that she finally found someone who she can trust.

But I can’t help but notice earlier that sans was not himself. I guess I wasn’t really hiding my sadness to well because both Undyne and Chara noticed it.Pulling away from the hug, Undyne asked me.

Undyne: What’s the matter punk?  
Frisk: Huh? oh! Its just sans...his not himself lately, maybe he was uncomfortable with me after the double date...  
Undyne: What!?  
Chara: Nonesense...he was just jelous of Michel

I then looked at Chara in confusion...Why would he be jealous of Michel?

Frisk: What! why?  
Undyne: Michel? The new student?  
Chara: Firstly, yes Michel the new student and secondly, It’s super obvious he’s been jelous on how Michel can make you smile and he can’t  
Frisk: That’s not tru-

Before Frisk could finnish her sentence, the school bell rung notifying the students that class is starting.

Undyne: Well that’s a bummer...let’s talk later, ‘kay? and Chara dont forget about the practice...  
Chara: yeah, yeah...I won’t  
Frisk: Yeah...I guess we could talk later...

After that Undyne messed up mine and Chara’s hair by giving us both a nuggie before heading to class.

As I walked down the halls, I still wondered about Chara’s assumptions about Sans.

Sans POV

Alphys: and t-that’s how the two c-chemicals react...A-any questions?

Me and the other students we’re working on how to disinfect any kind of germs completely with the help of Alphys knowledge.

The other students were writing down notes while I was starting in mixing chemicals ahead of them, and of course I know what I was doing. Alphys then walked towards me.

Alphys: H-How are you doing s-sans...  
Sans: good...

I answered her while checking the two measurements of the beaker, ready to mix them both.

Alphys: I-I heard t-that your father is w-working on something to h-help Mt. Ebbot i-in not collapsing...  
Sans: yeah...

I still answered her with a bored tone as I was about to drop a chemical in both mixtures I made until...

Alphys: S-so...how was y-you and frisk?

I was startled and dropped to many amounts of chemical needed in the mixture, causing it to explode. 

There was a large gas explosion in the science lab and smoke was everywhere, then the emergency fire alarms went off making all the people and monster instead the science lab wet.

Alphys: I-is t-that a y-yes?

I looked at her with in my sockets with disbelief.I sighed.

I want to say badly that me and Frisk were ok, well not me...But she was happy with Michel so Im happy too...a little...

Michel is just Frisk new friend, nothing more nothing less...I need to focus on the project, But my mind keep flying away to frisk...I don’t know what has gotten in to me...

I can’t concentrate like this.So I took off the protective googles and sat on the side of the lab with chairs as the alarm went off, hearing groaning and wet students walking away out of the lab to dry up.

Alphys then followed and sat right next to me.

Alphys: S-sans... I’ve known y-you since you w-were a b-baby bones...y-you can tell m-me what’s w-wrong...  
Sans: you wouldn’t understand...  
Alphys: t-try me...

I let out a long sigh, defeated I looked at alphys still keeping my poker face, but it was clear that I was sad.

Sans: It’s Michel...the new student...  
Alphys: Oh? W-Why is that?  
Sans: I don’t know...Frisk just been hanging out with him lately and I felt kinda...left out...

Alphys then adjusted her glasses, meaning that she already found out what’s wrong.

Alphys: S-sans...y-you’re just jelous...  
Sans: What!? I am not! Why would I be jelous?! I mean come on, he got nothing on me...  
Alphys: Sans c-clearly you are... a-and you’re j-just proving it b-by denying it...

I stayed silent and thought about what had alphys said...  
Im not jelous, yeah I admit I was sad when Frisk only notices Michel and not me but, Im not jelous! His clearly just getting to know Frisk better, seeming that he’s new, and Im just overthinking it...

Yeah! Im not jelous, I was just overthinking it.

Alphys: Well...y-you should p-probably change into d-dry clothes or you’ll c-catch a c-cold...

She said as she stood up from the seat next to me.Then I called out to her.

Sans: Alphys wait! I-Im not jelous! I was just overthinking it...thats all...  
Alphys:r-right...

She said as she walked away rolling her eyes adjusting her glasses again, as it reflected the light.

She watches to much anime sometimes.

I slouched on my chair, still wet, looking at the ceiling...

Im not jelous, Im just overthinking it

The phrase repeated over and over on my skull.

Chapter end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes  
> [Ok..Ok... I promised more drama, but I just needed to get this out for the story’s context. So maybe in the next chapter there will be a little bit more drama. Sorry for the late update again guys ~_~’ . But! Even though I won’t be updating constantly, know that I will never give up on this Book! NEVER! So if I ever update late again, it’s because of a busy schedule or something happened IRL. Promise I will never give up! and I will stay determined! Well...until next time then! And thank you for those whose been reading and supporting this! I love you all!! Tootles!]


	5. Chapter 5: Fallen Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk got into a little accident, and Michel knew more about Frisk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes  
> [ There’s a lot of juicy drama! so enough chit chatting and lets get on with the story]

Chapter 5: Fallen Hard

Frisk POV 

We were having a test on Science and Im struggling to answer the questions.Damn, I should’ve studied more for the exam but now it’s too late.

After an hour Ms. Alphys collected the papers. I was hesitant to give mine because I wasn’t sure about my answers but eventually I gave in.

I felt down knowing I will fail the test but on the other hand, as I watch Ms. Alphys collecting the papers, I remembered that I will greet her after class in regarding of their relationship with coach undyne.

Thinking about it, I felt happy for the two finally found happiness with each other. I hope someday, I can too.

After the bell rang, I stood up from my chair with my bag, heading to Ms. Alphys’s desk.

As our eyes met, I smiled at her earning me a nervous smile from my science teacher.

Frisk: Hi Ms. Alphys! I just wanna congratulate you on your relationship with coach undyne!

Alphys the blushed after hearing my words, she then started fiddling with the papers on her desk.

Alphys: I-um Thank y-you Frisk...I-Its really n-nice of you t-to say that...  
Frisk: No problem! I hope you two will stay happily together  
Alphys: M-me too!

With that said, I smiled at my nervous teacher once more and headed to my next class.Which I then frowned at...as I remembered is PE (Physical Education).

With a sigh of frustration, I headed to the girls locker room and and changed into my PE uniform.Which was by the way really uncomfortable. I wore a tight shirt with red laces that was really tight on my chest and worst of all, I had to wore a really short Short that was color red, barely covering the lower part of my body.

Why was the uniform like this?

I pondered as I head to the gym. Once I got there, I already saw a lot of people including Chara, Asriel, Papyrus, Sans, and Michel. I ran up to them, as the Male student’s PE uniform was a tight shirt with red laces and gray sweat pants.

I the greeted them causing them to greet back at me.

Chara: Undyne said we’ll play basketball later once the Boys are done playing...and while they do that we will use the other part of the gym for warm up.  
Frisk: Thanks for the details...  
Chara: no biggy

With that Coach Undyne blew her whistle to notify us that we’ll be starting.

Sans POV

Im not really a sporty guy myself, I walked up to Undyne so I can ask—BEG her for not letting me join the game. I already saw my little bro warming up for the game being excited like always.

Undyne: Sans! How many times do I have to say NO!?  
Sans: until the game ends?  
Undyne: UGHH....What am I going to do with you?

She said while her hands wiped her face off, clearly annoyed at me.

Sans: suggestion: you could sit me on this one out...  
Undyne: BESIDES THAT!!  
Sans: gee...no need to be hot tempered, next thing you know you’ll be a fried fish

I joked at her, chuckling...She looks really pissed off right now...Oops

Undyne: That’s it! I’ll end you!! NGEEEHHH!

She then summoned her spear, grabbing and pointing it towards me while I held up my hands, head level.

Sans: woah,woah,woah, umm...I think you shouldn’t be pointing weapons at stude-

She cuts me of as she swings her spear at me, I dodged it and ran. Well on the bright side...this isn’t the first time this happened.

Frisk POV

While warming up, I saw Coach Undyne chasing Sans with a spear? I stopped at my warm up looking at them with a concerned and curious face.What happened to them? I pondered as Asriel spoke right next to me, which admittedly made me jump a little...

Asriel: There they go again...

Asriel sighed looking annoyed, I don’t blame him though he is the Student Body President and thus needed to handle this situation before Coach Undyne hurts any students (even though her intention was sans)

Chara: I wonder when will that comedian stop

She said stretching her hands to the end of her foot, rolling her eyes.I then decided to ask a question.

Frisk: Is this normal?  
Asriel: well...you can say that...

I then looked at papyrus who is starring at his brother in disbelief shaking his head, while his hands were on his hip bone. I giggled at papyrus...Well if his brother didn’t worry to much, then I guess I don’t have to. I thought as I was about to do a stretch but was interrupted with a loud voice behind my back.

Undyne: SANS YOU CANT RUN FOREVER!  
Sans: technically your right

I turned around to see Coach Undyne still chasing Sans as she was getting closer to him...wait...Their headed right to me!

I was about to move but was too late, I guess Sans didn’t notice I was infront of him because of the running and yelling.

I stumbled on my back, and closed my eyes for impact.I can feel my back touching the gym floor and can hear murmurs from students. I opened my eyes slowly and felt something heavy above me...As I finally cleared my vision, I could not believe who was on top of me!

As I looked up, I can see a very flustered sans blushing like mad, I couldn’t blame him though for I was guilty of blushing too...

Frisk: S-sans?!  
Sans: w-w-wait—I didn’t mean to—

Before sans could finnish his sentence Chara picked up Sans from behind and shook his body back and forth, wearing her evil grin =)

Chara: What are you doing with my friend you perverted comedian!!  
Sans: I— wasn’t— doing— anything—

Sans said as Chara repeatedly shakes him, his blue face started to get green. I got up from the floor as Papyrus helped me, while Asriel and Undyne trying to calm chara down.I was still blushing...but decided to help sans off Chara’s grip.

Frisk: Chara its ok! It’s just an accident...I forgive him  
Chara: Fine! if you say so...

Chara then tsked and let go of sans making him fall on the floor, I and Papyrus helped him get up...

Chara: No more funny business bone head...  
Sans: guaranteed...  
Undyne: I’ll let you off the hook sans, I can see that you already learned you lesson

And with that, the two of them started walking off to their business earlier. Asriel, making sure that Im ok...walked to chara to calm her nerves down.While the three of us stayed quiet in our current position, processing all that had happened.

Papyrus: WELL...THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY, IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF  
Sans: sure did...

I looked at them both and laughed, putting my hand over my mouth to stop myself from bursting.Sans let off a chuckle...

Sans: look frisk...Im so sorry about earlier...promise! I have no intentions  
Frisk: That’s ok sans, I know you don’t  
Sans: (Well that just ment I FELL hard for you...)  
Frisk: What?  
Sans: Nothing...

I really didn’t hear what he said as he mumbled under his breath, his younger brother looking at him disappointed (obviously thought that his mumur was yet another pun) and me smiling sweetly at him knowing that he really didn’t mean any of that to happen.

Michel POV  
I stood in the middle of the game, witnessing everything happened to Frisk.My stomach started to turn slightly...Ever since I met Frisk, I already had a crush on her. Her Sweet persona, kind eyes, and warm smile...I just couldn’t resist.

But I guess this skeleton too, Sans I think his name was, has the same feelings for frisk...So! I have to man up tommorow and confess to her before Sans does!

I guess i wasn’t paying attention too much because I was hit on my head with a basketball.

Boy1: Hey Newbie! Get youh head in the game!

He said at me pissed. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and turn my head while scratching the part that hurts.

Michel: Sorry...  
Boy1: you better be! Im not afraid of hurtin’ your face, pretty boy!  
Boy2: If you wanna survive high school, you gotta learn the rules here...  
Michel: But I already read the school’s regulatio—  
Boy2: that’s not what I ment you dumbass!

He yelled at me hitting my head with his hand to let me know I was wrong...I just backed away...This is why I don’t like being new to a school, always belittled.  
But I have enough...

Boy1: you have to follow our rules...  
Michel: excuse me?  
Boy2: don’t be a goodytwoshoes to us pretty boy!  
Boy1: cause in this world it’s killed or be killed!  
Michel: pfft...that’s ludicrous, don’t expect me to follow you just because of your  
threats—

He then grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me to his face, his angered facial expression gave me goosebumps as cold sweats drip down my forehead.

Boy1: listen here you piece of crap—I want you to know whose in charge of this school...and thats me...so if you don’t wanna have your fucking face, fucking brused...then I suggest you follow my orders, Gets?

I looked around to see who can help me...But all I could see are some students murmuring to each other and backed away from us, obviously scared and does not want to get involved...I looked around some more to find our coach...but she was out of reach. Coach Undyne was at the end of the Gym, warming up the other females for the next game. I then looked at him in defeat.

Boy1: there’s no one gonna help you now pretty boi—he he he

I closed my eyes...ready for whatever hits me, but then, I heard a familiar voice from behind shouting...catching the attention of the two.

Frisk: HEY! what do you two think you’re doing with Michel!?  
Boy1: Oh him? I was about to knock em dead...what? do you wanna join to?  
Frisk:I would but I don’t like the idea of hurting people...unlike you two...

I turned around to see frisk with her disgusted yet emotionless face, she was really professional in handling this kind of situation. I looked at her worried...She might get dragged in to this mess and get hurt, and I will never forgive myself if that happened.  
I guess she saw my worried face as she nodded at me reassuring it will be fine.

Frisk: Put him down.  
Boy2: aww come on...we only wanted to have a little fun~  
Frisk: fun eh? let’s have fun in the principals office...I heard Mrs. Toriel already arrived from her husband’s meeting...

The two narrowed their eyes at frisk as they put me down gently to the ground. I stumbled back, shakingly walking to frisk’s side.

Boy1: tsk...I’ll have my revenge pretty boy...  
Frisk: And dont bother him again!

I jumped a little at Frisk’s voice as she was usually soft and calm...but not this time. The two started to walk away from us, before eying me and frisk.

Boy1: you’re wish is our command...hehehe...

And with that, they both left the gym and the students went to their usual business before.

Frisk: are you ok?  
Michel: yeah...thanks for saving my butt out there frisk...  
Frisk: Hihi, no problem! always happy to help!

She giggled as she said those words, my heart then thumping loudly and my stomach started to twist. She’s so cute...I then shook off my head and decided to ask her a question.

Michel: tell me...How come those to we’re scared about Mrs. Toriel, besides of course the possibility of expelling them?

I asked her as we walked slowly to the benches beside the gym.

Frisk: well in all honesty...Mrs. Toriel is a really sweet and kind person but if you do cross with her...let’s just say things get HOT, and when I say hot, i mean it...

I chuckled at her response as we sat next to each other on one of the benches. I decided to ask her more.

Michel: I heard Asriel has the same Family name with Mrs. Toriel?  
Frisk: Yeah...He’s her mother  
Michel: and the Mayor too?  
Frisk: Yes, his father...though some people will get scared by Mr. Asgore because of his big and tough appearance, but inside his just a kind and loving father! Who loves gardening and tea!  
Michel: How’d you know?  
Frisk: Well...me, Asriel and Chara grew up together and kinda knew each other’s parents. And I also call Mrs. and Mr. Dreemur Goatmom and Goatdad sometimes,because they felt like a second parents to me...

I chuckled at their cute nicknames.

Michel: Goatmom and Goatdad?  
Frisk: What? their both Goat monsters you know...  
Michel: What about Asriel?  
Frisk: ...A kid...

We both bursted in laughter at Asriel’s given nickname by frisk. I hold out my stomach from laughing while frisk wiped her tears.

I never thought transferring to schools would be a great idea, but meeting frisk was the best one yet!

I decided...I will confess to her tommorow, after class under the Sakura Trees.

I hope she’ll accept...

End of Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes  
> [Haha! Get it? because a young goatiscalledakidandI’llstoptalking...ANYWAY! What will the becoming of the next chapter?! Will frisk accept Michel’s confession? Will Sans be able to live with the embarrassment? or will he be jelous again with Frisk and Michel and decided to stay quiet about it?!? 
> 
> Comments and feedbacks are always welcome! I’d love to here you guys thought about my chapters! And as always, until next time! Tootles and Always stay Determined]


	6. Chapter 6: The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who confessed who?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note  
> (I swear! Who dares intervene with the shipXDD please enjoy this chapter so enough chit chatting and lets get on with the story)

Chapter 6: Confession 

Frisk POV

Walking down the Hallway I had my hands full on books since I was stubborn to bring my bag.

Math class was over so it means it was lunch time! I headed down to my locker to put my stuff inside so I can look for chara, she’s probably in Asriel’s office or just went ahead of me to our lunch spot.

I closed my locker hearing it squeak of rust and let out a sigh...

What happened yesterday was just an accident, nothing to think too much now...

I thought to myself while walking...Not long after I bumped into someone making me stumbling backwards.

Papyrus: FRISK! THERE YOU ARE! WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU!  
Frisk: Oh! Papyrus...I didn’t see you there  
Papyrus: COME ON, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE YOU TO TRY MY NEW RECIPE!  
Frisk: let me guess,spaghetti?  
Papyrus: OF COURSE! WHY WOULDN’T IT BE!?

Papyrus then dragged me out to our lunch spot, while I can’t barely keep up with him.

When we got there, I could already see my friends eating...minus Asriel and Chara.

Frisk: hey Papy, where’s asriel and chara?  
Papyrus: OH, YOU HAVEN’T HEARD? ASRIEL WAS YET AGAIN INCHARGE AND CHARA IS HELPING HIM IN THE OFFICE... I THINK MRS. TORIEL HAD ANOTHER MEETING WITH HER HUSBAND! SOMETHING ABOUT MT. EBBOT?  
Frisk: Huh?   
Sans: yeah...Mt. Ebbot was instable but our dad is working on it though, if we cannot act fast, the mountain will collapse to the city...but don’t worry though, that’s why Mayor Asgore held a meeting about it...

I was in deep thougt with the new information, I didn’t know that Mt. Ebbot was gonna collapse on the city I’ve known to love. Surely, I grew up here and made many good friends and memories thus far and I can’t help but feeling that there’s something I can do to help.

I cut off my thought with a loud sigh and decided to eat lunch and try Papyrus’s new recipe for spaghetti, which by the way was pretty good. As usual Sans told some of his puns while Papyrus groans the most of it, but I couldn’t help but noticed that his out of his usual self... maybe it was because of yesterday, maybe he was uncomfortable with me...

I messed up, haven’t I? How will he like me now? Stupid Frisk!

Sans POV

I told as much as puns as I could possibly tell...and maybe papyrus was losing some of his sanity by hearing them (sorry paps) But despite all of that, Frisk’s reaction would be the same. A small giggle, smile, then sighs and looks down at her food. Maybe it’s because of yesterday? Stupid, of course it is! Come on Sans you’re smarter than this! 

I mentally scolded myself...while on the other hand, this Michel guy won’t stop staring at frisk like an idiot. Frisk seems to not notice, if she would she will call Michel out, but sadly she didn’t.

Im not thinking logically lately... I was suppose to help the old man with his new invention for the stability of Mt. Ebbot, but I cannot think straight when my head constantly drifts slowly to frisk. Gosh...I didn’t know I was crushing on her this hard! I should probably get this off my chest before dad knows...

Once he finds out Im not studying properly because of a girl, he would do everything in his power to stop making me contact to frisk, and I cannot let that happen. He knows I like her but he doesn’t want her to be the cause of distracting me...

Before I and papyrus met frisk, I would constantly read books not minding other living beings except for Papyrus (who in that time, tries hard to make friends) Some say I should be more social or i’ll regret it if I didn’t made any friends. But I don’t really care...I just wanted to meet my Dad’s expectations towards me. 

I wanted to be like him. Respected. Brilliant . A good man. A well known Scientist.  
I thought when I be like him I would be satisfied in life.

That’s all that matters.

But now that I met frisk... I wanted something more than that. I never felt this feelings since the day that Dad said I would have a baby brother. 

I felt happy, truly happy.

And I would make sure that she does to. If she’s happy then Im happy, and that’s all that matters....

Time Skip

Michel POV

Let me check before I take into action...

I have the chocolates,flowers, and the place is all set up...

I think Im ready.

I was standing outside our classroom, me and frisk had the same class in the afternoon while chara went on to train with coach undyne.

I had left a letter on Frisk’s desk so she could know where to meet up, but I left it as anonymous.

I was walking to the meeting place goosebumps all over my body. I planned to confess to her under the sakura tree, but it was one of a kind... The sakura tree was beautiful and big, and it was located at the back of the school ground.

The scenery was nice, the atmosphere was romantic and the sunset was beautiful where it could be visible under the tree.

I hope she’ll accept...

Time went by and I was standing under the tree with flowers with the color of her honey golden eyes and chocolates as sweet as her personality. I could already see her figure walking towards me, I instantly blushed and my stomach turned just seeing her.

Frisk: Oh! Hi michel, so you were the one who left the note?

The wind blew her hair as petals from the tree danced until it reached to the ground. The sunlight kissed her face while her eyes reflected beautifully.

I felt myself blushing...  
I gulped as I opened my mouth to speak.

Michel: Frisk...I-I know we just met a month ago, but I can’t help but feel a connection between us. I thought going to a new school would be hard, but then you helped me and I think I could take the whole world with you... You have been the best thing that happened in my life so far, and by that I don’t wanna lose you...

I exhaled and step forward, close to her. I gave her the chocolates and flowers as I felt myself blushing at her flustered face.

Michel: Frisk...what I’m trying to say is that I-I...I love you! W-Will you accept m-my feelings!?

I stuttered-shouting at her while bowing my head hoping for a good response...

I was blushing really hard, and could feel the heat from my face. Frisk was too blushing and had this shock facial expression.

The sound of the wind was filling up the seconds of silence until she finally spoke...

Frisk: Michel... I-I don’t know what to say...

I lift up my head to see her face. I could tell that she was nervous while she bit her lip looking at the ground like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

I was nervous too, anticipating her answer... I cocked my head at her response.

Frisk: Michel I appreciate all of this...I really do! but Im sorry to break it to you, but my heart already belongs to someone...

She blushed slightly, looking at me once again. I felt an aching part at my chest as I try to fight back my tears. I felt devastated and heartbroken.

But my curiosity takes the best of me...

Michel: W-who?

I said while my voice break...

She smiled sadly at me.

Frisk: If I wanna be honest with you, which I am...it’s...Sans...

I looked down on the ground, still fighting back my tears. What does he have that I did not? Admittedly, he is really smart... Does Frisk likes smart guys?

She looked at me and cupped her hands on my face, I blushed a little but immediately looked down...knew that she only did that out of pitty.

Frisk: Im sorry that I did not feel the same way but know I would be happy to still be friends with you!

She said with a sincere smile on her face. I looked up to her to see her face, or face were really close, but it gave me hope.

Yes...I was friend zoned, didn’t know this would hurt as much as it did but at least I still have a way to get close to her, not the way I wanted...but still.

She let go of her hands on my face and proceeded to wrap it on my body as a hug...A little startled, but gave in and let out a small sigh before I returned her hug.

Atleast this was bliss.

Sans POV

I couldn’t help but follow frisk at the back of the school. 

I saw her walk past the hallway with, looks like a love letter on her hands. I tried calling out to her but she didn’t seem to notice me...

So here I was witnessing a love confession behind the side walls of the back of the school.

I saw her hug michel. Did she accept his confession?

The kid did pretty good setting up the whole thing though...The atmosphere, the sunset, the sakura tree...

It was perfect. Of course she’d accept a guy like him. I guess someone already beat me through it...It hurts...A lot...

I fought back my tears clutching my chest. I feel my soul shattering.No matter how hard I fight my tears back, somehow it found a way to slide on my cheekbones.

I have to get out of here. I have seen enough.

I quickly teleported to the schools laboratory, It’s the only place I knew that it wasn’t occupied for a moment...

Once I got there, I leaned on the wall my hands wiping the stupid tears.

Why does it hirt so much? How can I stop this? this feeling?

Don’t be stupid sans...bet that she doesn’t even liked you more as a friend anyway...  
Just be happy for her, smile to hide your feelings...

Cause when she’s happy, Im happy 

I thought, burying my head on my knees as I slide down the wall to sit on the ground.  
Tears flowing from my sockets like a waterfall...

If she’s happy, Im happy...

I don’t even know if that’s true anymore, If i’ll be happy ever again...

End of chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes  
> [OMG THE FEELS TwT !!! Sans do not cry my cinnamon roll!!!
> 
> Well I hope that was a satisfying chapter for all of you to read! Comments are always welcome! Thank you for supporting me! and until next time! Tootles]


	7. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth

The reason why the stories are updated so fast because I already wrote them a while back and hadn’t posted it on AO yet, so I will try my best to post all my written chapters here so far! Please bare with me:’D


	8. Chapter 7: Misunderstandings

Chapter 7:

Frisk POV

It has been a week since Michel confessed to me, things haven’t been awkward really. We talked like normal people and just as I promised to him we remained friends. Yes, I was a little guilty on rejecting him.

I haven’t expected for that to happen and yet it still shocked me to this day, but I did let him know as kindly I could say and I hope I left his heart unbroken.

Well on the other hand, I noticed sans wasn’t himself this whole week. Rarely makes puns? Zoned out more? Beginning to be distant to us? Even at his own brother!

I guess it’s just not me though, I can see papyrus noticing his behavior...cause well, his he’s brother! Even he doesn’t get angry anymore when sans makes a bad pun.

I have to get to the bottom of this! It breaks my heart just seeing him like that. I have to know why sans is acting strange.

But right after Math class done, then I could adress it to him.

Sans POV

I was going to the lab more often, just so I have something to occupy my mind to...and to finnish a project. And just like my nosy professor, she was walking towards me probably asking how I had been, or to ask about frisk again which I don’t really need right now.

They seemed official, atleast to me. They do talk more together and Frisk seemed happy with him...Which is totally fine, I respect their decis—

Alphys: H-hi sans! wahcadoin?

And like that Alphys lost my track of thought, not really minding it though, I don’t really want to finnish that thought either.

Alphys and Undyne have been doing fine lately, its a good thing too. Atleast with Undyne having a good mood I won’t have to wiggle my way out of gym anymore.

Sans:Nothing really, just checking if the variable was right for our experiment...  
Alphys: O-Oh! that reminds me! How’s you and f-frisk doing?

I nearly dropped the petri glass I was holding.Well it’s my fault either way, I should’ve seen that coming knowing Alphys.

Sans: It’s fine...We’re fine...atleast she is

Alphys cocked her head at me with a puzzled look on her face. I don’t really need this right now.

Sans: look al, can you just leave me alone really its NAne of your business

(AN: NA is Sodium in the periodic table)

Alphys: Well w-whatever you s-say sans...

And with that she turned and walked away, atleast thats what I thought until she spoke again.

Alphys: Look Sans...I know Im just your teacher but I known you since you were little and by that I can clearly tell you have something on your mind, if you’re ready to tell me I’ll be here...

And then she walked away, gone within my sight. My sockets were wide open, pitched black. She didn’t stutter! I know it’s just a small detail but knowing alphys she must be serious. Am I that readable? Even so... She can’t help me, this isn’t an anime that she normally watch that it will magically turn on my way...

Cause in her eyes, Im just her friends brother...the sideline of the story...

Frisk POV

Professor Alphys wanted to talk to me today, I wonder what’s it all about she seemed kinda gloomy. Did something happened with between them and coach undyne? I hope not...they were really a good couple.

Once all the other students are all gone in the classroom Professor Alphys signaled me to come to her desk, so I did.

Frisk:What is it Professor?  
Alphys: I-I would like to a-ask you about Sans...

As soon as I heard that name I started to get gloomy myself, I looked at the floor as if it was the only thing I could look at.

Frisk:Oh...So you noticed to huh? He does act a little funny recently   
I chuckled sadly.

Alphys:Yeah, I k-known him since h-he was a baby bone a-a-and I never s-seen him like this b-back when I still worked w-w-with Dr. Gaster....

There was a long pause after, in the meantime I thought of something to cheer up Sans even a little, until Professor Alphys broke my line of thought.

Alphys:I think it has to do something about you...

My squinted eyes open widely as well os my mouth by Professor Alphys’s sudden accusation.

Frisk:W-Wait! Me?!  
Alphys: A-As crazy as it s-sounds, yesterday I t-talked to him a-about you but he   
s-seems to ignore the c-c-conversation completely not e-even trying to n-not make i-it obvious. Clearly his bothered by s-something about y-you...

I was in deep thought after the Professor spoke. What did I do to make Sans that miserable? Is it still about the accident? Was he that uncomfortable about me?

As soon as I know it I felt my eyes burning up, I tried to fought back the tears but some slipped through me...

Alphys: O-Oh! F-F-Frisk! I didn’t m-mean it t-that way—  
Frisk: Oh sorry, its fine...your right though, I think it may be something about me...

I then adjusted the straps of my backpack to get ready to leave, I need to find sans to get this over with. I guess he really hate me that much,huh?

Frisk: Thank you Professor Alphys, I need to go now! Bye!  
Alphys: A-Are you sure y-y-your alright?  
Frisk: yes Im fine...see yah!

I then bolted out of the classroom determined to find him, wiping away some tears that fell down my face.

End of Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes   
> [Ok that was short, but I have a reason! next chapter would be longer I think! well until then, thank you for reading and until next time! Tootles!]


	9. Chapter 8: Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some feels!

Chapter 8:

Frisk POV

I dashed into the hallway like there was no tommorow, I was somewhat pissed,sad and worried at the same time, though I didn’t know where I was headed or where to start to look for sans, until I bumped into a tall skeleton.

Frisk: Ahh— Sorry about that Papyrus!  
Papyrus: CLUMSY AS USUAL, IS IT FRISK?!

Papyrus dusted himself clean and offered a hand to help me stand up.

Papyrus: WHY IS IT THAT YOUR IN SUCH A HURRY?  
Frisk: I need to find sans, do you know where he is?

He then rubbed his jawline, as if thinking. Then he suddenly perked up.

Papyrus: LUCKY FOR YOU MY DEAR FRIEND! I DO INDEED! IF IM NOT MISTAKEN, HE MIGHT BE IN THE SCHOOLS SCIENCE LAB!  
Frisk: Thanks Papyrus! I’ll see you later

But before I could run off again, he grabbed my wrist stopping me in my tracks. Confused, I turned around to only see a worried papyrus.

Papyrus: IF YOU DONT MIND ME ASKING FRISK, BUT WHAT IS IT YOU WANT WITH MY BROTHER?  
Frisk: I-I...I need to talk to him—apologize to him! Im worried about him too papyrus, and I know so do you...

Papyrus lets go of my wrist and offered me a sad smile accompanied by a sigh, but quickly replaced by an optimistic yet positive energy.

Papyrus: WORRY NOT FRISK! FOR I KNOW YOU WILL THE ONE WHO WILL MAKE MY BROTHER SMILE AGAIN!! I TRUST YOU ENOUGH TO DO THAT! SO PLEASE, DO EVERYTHING YOU MUST!

I gave papyrus a reassuring smile then nodded to him as I quickly waved and run off to the lab.

Admittedly it was a bumpy ride, many students were walking down the hallway where I was headed, and so many were bumped by me accompanied by my repeated words of excuses and sorrys.

But finnaly I was here, nervous at first but overall Determined.

Sans POV

?:hey sans! make sure to clean up after yourself once your done, It’s been a pain in the ass cleaning up your messes!

That was my lab partner scolding me again. I rolled my eye lights at him, It’s just me and him today but we did agree that I would do the science stuff and he would do the aftermath,A.K.A the cleaning part...well...mostly i agreed....I really don’t like the cleaning part of the science experiment. 

Sometimes just to get out of it, I would make an excuse that it was part of the experiment and that we should leave things as it is. But I wasn’t fooling Alphys for that alibi.

Defeated from the lack of excuses I have, I agreed to him as he grabbed his bag to head out of the lab, but before he could pull open the door...

The door itself bursted open almost hitting his face. He landed on his rear scarred to life, while someone shouted my name...

Frisk:SANS?!—

Frisk? what was she doing here? I was shocked to see her. How did she know Im here?

I eyed her carefully as if inspecting her before approaching. She apologized and helped him stood up.

My partner groaned and told her to be careful next time as he walked away, leaving us both alone.

I took the chance to question her on what was she doing here, but stopped immediately as I opened my mouth to speak.

It was scary, I was sweating nervously. She starred daggers at me intimidatingly, her face held no emotion but it was stern stern.

I heard this before from chara when we were eating lunch, she said that Frisk had a secret look that she only shows when she is mad or disappointed.But knowing frisk, she’s rarely uses those emotions.

The Neutral Face of Displeasure

I was starting to wonder why she was mad at me. Frisk walked in closer, as I think of a way to calm her down but nothing popped up.

Sans:H-heey...pal...whatchadoin here? hehe...

No response.

In that moment i realized that I was screwed. Whatever I did, I hope she can forgive me and not turn me into dust.

She stepped in closer and closer...I opened my mouth to speak...but stopped because I was in face of shock.

Frisk: *hic* you dummy! why wouldn’t you tell me?

She hugged me before I could answer, now Im really confused. 

She was crying softly as I slowly stroked her back to calm her down.

Sans: hey...whats up buddy? I didn’t ask for a waterfall you know...

She giggled in response accompanied by her crying. After she got her composure, she pushed away from the hug and wiped some tears.

Frisk:heh...sorry about ruining your lab coat, and by giving you a tantrum...

Her eyes glistening from her tears, cheeks are red and puffed up from crying. Sniffling as she try to fight back her runny nose.

What a beautiful sight to see, not that I want her to cry of course.

Sans: it’s ok frisk...I don’t mind, now tell me why suddenly crying huh?

She looked away from me to the floor as if it was the only thing she could see, she started to fiddle with her hands. I could tell she was nervous.

Frisk: Were worried about you...

Worried? Why would they worry about me? and besides she already got a relationship to worry about. Is this Alphys’s doing? I swear when I—

Frisk: you don’t hang out often anymore, you rarely do puns, and you seem sad and distant...even papyrus’s noticed it...

heh, I guess my brother is too good at reading me sometimes. He’s so cool.

She then held my hand with both of hers. Her hands was so small...delicate. Frisk looked at me in my eye sockets, sincerely.

Frisk: Tell me sans...whats wrong? you can tell me anything you know? I won’t judge not from you, cause your my friend...

I looked down on my shoes...I wanted to say badly, there...that what it hurts, the word ‘friend’. Though I consider myself a friendly guy, if you talk to me I’ll talk to you, if you don’t then that’s fine too I dont mind.Thats my rule in life back then.But now, I never knew how much that single word hurts when it came from your...per say...interest in life.

I stayed silent, my sockets lost from life.

Frisk: Sans look at me, please?

She let go of her hands to cup my cheekbones, I looked up to her honey colored eyes stern looking serious yet wierdly felt safe and warm.

She chuckled.

Frisk: funny how the tables turn, eh?

I didn’t realize then that I was tearing up already. i chuckled at the sudden realization.

Sans: sorry ‘bout that...

I wiped my tears with one of my sleeves on my lab coat.

Frisk: Now were even! haha...

she gave a sad laugh.

Frisk: So tell me, Im all ears...

Im afraid to tell her the truth. I might get in the way of her happiness, of THEIR love...And I don’t want that in my conscious. And maybe I would ruin the only relationship I have with her, so I kept my mouth shut...

Frisk: So thats what you wanted eh?

I looked at her confused until my one of my cheeks hurt.

Sans: what are yo—OW! hey! that hurts  
Frisk: There’s one thing I learned from chara is that if they can’t speak, force it out them!

She kept pinching my cheeks playfully, but man...that hurt.

Sans:Ouch—Ok!ok!ok!—I’ll tell! please stop pinching me!  
Frisk: knew it would work!  
Sans: sheesh! that hurt! that would leave a scar, maybe about one pINCH.  
Frisk: pfftt—haha! that was terrible, and also sorry!  
Sans: so you came here only to assault me and insult my puns? for shame frisk! for shame...  
Frisk: bonehead! I said I was sorry!  
Sans: talk about putting salt on injury!

We laughed at our silly conversation, well...that was one vainglorious wave of emotions if I do say so myself.

Frisk:haha...ok we have our chill, so its time for you to speak up

Well I guess distracting Frisk with puns really didn’t help me get away from the feared topic, and she read right through me...

Sometimes that woman scares me.

Frisk:What? you thought I forgot about why I came here because of you sappy puns?  
Sans: ...maybe?...  
Frisk:hahah...you should take a look at your face right now

I was sweating nervously while frisk is waiting patiently for my response, I guess I couldn’t hide it any longer now could we? I just hope it doesn’t ruin what we have right now...  
•  
•  
•  
°  
°  
.  
.

Frisk: Pfft— you thought what?!

I was deadpanned by frisk laughing fit as her response at my guilt confession.

Sans: ...what’s so funny?

We were sitting on one of the stools on the experimenting area of the lab, to get more comfortable as we talk. I gave her my honest response about me being resentful of her and Michel. I was getting ready for myself by being yelled at or simply disgusted by her, but despite my worries, she actually laughed hysterically like I was telling her the funniest joke she heard all her life.

She wiped away some tears before speaking, catching her breath while clutching her stomach from laughing too much.

Frisk: W-we...I..haha..actually—ha— weren’t actually an item—pfft!

Wait did I heard that right?

Frisk:I-I thought It was gonna be more tragic than that so I was worried—haha

My face went hot with embarrassment. I was worrying all this time for nothing!? Damn! here everyone thought I was smart...

Sans:W-well I just assume—  
Frisk: aww is wittle sansy jelous?

Gosh I hated that word.

Sans: I am not! I was just...concerned...that’s all...  
Frisk: aww the itty bitty baby is all cranky now!

I thought my face wouldn’t get any brighter with blue hue, but I was wrong. Frisk was still laughing while teasing me, while I just sat there embarrassed by myself.

But on the plus side, him and Frisk are not a couple so I still have a chance! But what about that confession under the sakura tree? did she reject him? I felt kinda sorry for him, a little. Nevertheless, atleast they still talk to one another.

Sans: come on frisk...throw me a bone here...  
Frisk: haha...sorry, I got carried away...so is that all the reason why your depressed?

I nodded looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact as possible.

Frisk: well I guess the case is closed! don’t worry sans, I wont be too far out of reach especially from you...  
Sans: what?  
Frisk: U-Um! be-because, Im here next to you! so I wouldn’t—you know what? nevermind!!!

She stood up and was about to walk until I grab hold of her hand just in time.

Sans: h-hey frisk?mind keeping this between the two of us?

Frisk rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at me gently.

Frisk: of course sans...I won’t spill your secrets, promise   
Sans: thats good to hear...

And with that, with a last wave of goodbye, she disappeared from the science lab. I then plopped down on the table. Groaning that this is finally over! Thinking about how emotions and drama are so exhausting, not really my cup of tea.

maybe I should take a quick nap here before I leave, you know what? papyrus’ll just come and pick me up...

And with that I drifted off to sleep...

End Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:  
> [Im glad Sans and Frisk finally came an understanding, On the nest chapter! some fluff and a new yet to introduce character!Thanks for Reading! Tootles!]


	10. Chapter 9: Friend or a Foe and A New Hope

Chapter 9: Friend or Foe and A New Hope

Frisk POV

Things had been normal in a couple of days. Sans was his usual self again, thankfully.Chara and Asriel had been working in the Student Councils Office lately, he said there’s a lot of work to be done and he needs some extra help. Which I don’t mind of course, actually chara was thankful that she have some time alone with asriel, even if it means stacking up papers.

Ahh...I could hear the wedding bells already.Speaking of which, Coach Undyne and Prof. Alphys has been so mushy lately, its not a bad thing really, Its just cute! and...Im kinda envy them a little, Atleast some of my friends has someone they care about, of course I love them all! but not romantically like them...

Michel had been joining the boys basketball team lately. And Im proud of him in taking these things maturely. Papyrus is also in a club, specifically the cooking club! Which I think is a benefit for improving his hoby!

Yep! Things has been great or so I thought...

It was lunch when it all happened,I was packing up my lunch box to go and eat when papyrus asked me if I could carry his spaghetti lunch because he has something to do on his club.

Of course! No problem, it wasn’t much a heavy task so I obliged. 

When I was walking on the hallway to reach our lunch spot I had tripped on something by my shoe and fell on a student.But it wasn’t just any student, depending on my luck? Of course it will be the most Popular person in the whole school!

Mettaton was recommended by Prof. Alphys to study here by Principle Toriel, not too long ago. He was a popular Idol before he decided to study here at Sakura high.  
Admittedly, Mettaton is rather Smart, but his strength is performing and being a Diva.So he is the president of the Drama club, and actually has a fan club on his own, named MTTFanclub, that had members who are gaga over him.

Reluctantly I didn’t mind mettaton being that as long as nobody’s hurt.But now? his just over himself...

Frisk:Im so sorry!! I didn’t mean to—  
Mettaton: Darling do you know how expensive these are?

I had accidentally spilled Papyrus’s spaghetti on Mettatons Blazer.

Frisk:I-I-It was an accident!! I swear I—  
Mettaton: From you’re lack of formality, discipline,clumsiness, and respect. I must be suprised you still survived this long in high school! Thats not acceptable isn’t it?

At this point, many other students were murmuring around us.

Mettaton: tell you what, darling... Im feeling generous today so I will forgive you in ruining my blazer...  
Frisk:r-reall—  
Mettaton: But for one condition... you will be my assistant until the school play is over...  
Frisk:What?  
Mettaton: It’s just been busy lately and my current assistant is under the weather, thus cannot help with my progressions...Unless you want to pay my expensive blazer?  
Frisk:How much?  
Mettaton: Oh not to much darling! It only costs 99999G! Im sure if you sell your arm to the black market you can pay it off...

What?! Is he just bluffing or am I hearing this right? That blazer must be made out of gold if it costs that much!! Do I even have a choice though? it is my fault...

Frisk:Fine! I’ll be your assistant for a short period of time...  
Mettaton: Fabulous! You’ll start tomorrow! and to formally adress to you, I am Mettaton! but you’ve probably heard of me!  
Frisk:Likewise, Im frisk...  
Mettaton:Splendid Frisk Darling! meet me at the schools stage! Ta ta!

And like that He sashayed his hair at me, walking off like it was his runway. Well...there goes my insanity.

I Arrived at my designated destination, whereas I can already see Papyrus and the others eating happily. I plopped down between Chara and sans with a heavy sigh...

Chara: What happened? you look like you just did an all-nighter   
Frisk: eh...much more than that...  
Papyrus: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FRISK? WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!  
Frisk: sorry papyrus... I have spilled your spaghetti on my way here...  
Papyrus: DONT WORRY MY DEAR FRIEND! FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS BRING EXTRA!!!

Papyrus then took out a lunchbox and showed it to me, relieved that I didn’t waste his lunch, melted all the guilt away and chowed down my own.

After the Mettaton incident, thankfully I had an uneventful afternoon and not tripping into something again. 

Waving goodbye to everyone, me, chara and Asriel walked together to our respective houses.

Sans POV

It was late in the afternoon, almost dark, when me and papyrus decided to go home. Papyrus now has an extra curricular activity in his hands, handling a club while I spent my time in the school lab.

Finnaly getting the results right, I decided to spend my free time reading the books I haven’t finnished yet.

Though this afternoon, I was kinda worried about frisk. She’s usually punctual and my over thinking mind imagined the worts possibilities happening to her.

Assuming she didn’t wanna talk about it, that she also spilled papyrus’s spaghetti on the way, made my mouth shut at the moment.But I feel like there’s more to that story than what meets the eye.

On the way home, Papyrus was blabbering about how he cooked efficiently and deliciously than most of the members in the club, while I was spewing out some food puns, resulting of me getting left behind by papyrus’s speed walking.

We arrived home, Papyrus quickly went to his room to get changed and prepare dinner because the Old man was in his office working. As if he would ever takes care of me and papyrus.

Yes, he was the face of brilliance and Cleverness, a Man full tactics and logic. After Mom died, he gave up entirely about his feelings thinking it would only hurt and pull him down, thus pledged his life on to devoting in science and knowledge.

Leaving me in taking care of Papyrus at a young age, so that he could work on his projects. I never protested though, being lazy is a part of it but He is also strict and serious at times that one glare can make your mouth shut completely. He has good and bad days, but mostly bad. He made it clear to us in an early age that his words are absolute. If you caught him in a good mood your rather lucky, but his mostly in the opposite.

Thinking about it now, I was rather lucky to have him in a good mood that day when me and Frisk hung out in the amusement park.But I got a feeling this time is different...

I plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv, not bothering to change my uniform.Papyrus was now in the kitchen making dinner, sounds of pots and pans clashing together.

Awhile after, I heard a loud thud coming from dad’s office. Papyrus poked his skull out of the kitchen and gave me a concerned and confused face. I nodded at him, sat up from the couch and headed to the office.

I knocked on the door and asked what’s going on, only to hear another ruckus as a response. Concerned but mostly curious, I opened the door without his concent only to see an office messier than my room (yes there is such thing, that can surpass the level of filthy of my room)

There were papers everywhere, from the desk to the floor.Coffee mugs and cups half empty filled the room, dust visible from the naked eye. And there at the center , an angry gaster on his desk scribling and crumpling away...

Sans:Umm...are you ok?

He looked up from his desk and unto me, then raised his eyebrow as if the answer is so obvious,which it is...

Gaster: I thought I raised you better than this—Of corse Im not! Everything I do to stabilize Mt. Ebbot seems Fail! all of it! If I cant get this done by the end of the month, the while mountain will collapse on this city!!

‘As if you ever raised me’ I wanted say that to him so badly, but I kept my mouth shut if I know what’s best for me. The old man massaged the bridge of his nose, while I took a look from his scattered papers on his desk.

Sans:Why don’t you study the mountain’s fault...  
Gaster: I already did that, sans, nothings wrong with the fault!  
Sans:Sheesh... dont get so hotheaded now...

I looked around the bookshelf besides the room, and then picked a book about the History of Mt. Ebbot.

Sans: maybe dig some facts about the mountain? yah know, to understand it better...

Then suddenly, Dad stood up from his chair making me startled at his sudden movement.

Gaster:Thats it sans! Mt. ebbot isn’t an ordinary form of land! It is made out of magic!!

He then walked towards me and snatched the book from my hands.Flipping through pages harshly, as if he was about to rip it off.

Gaster:Aha! 7 Mages used magic to create Mt. Ebbot as a Peace offering for monsters!  
Sans: Whats your point?  
Gaster: You bonehead! It means it isn’t natural disasters whats causing the Mountain to collapse, Its the lack of Magic!!  
Sans: What your saying is the mountain is disforming from the lack of magic...but that kind of magic doesn’t exist right now, even if you gather all the monsters to use their magic to sustain Mt. Ebbot it wouldn’t be enough, also the 7 mages is already dead, considering this took place a century ago...how do you propose this?

The old man then looked down the book, and then to me. He was think about a solution to this.Then he suddenly closed the book and returned it to the shelf.

Gaster:Simple...I would construct a machine that can sustain a massive amount of magic...  
Sans:where will you find all the magic then?  
Gaster: As mentioned on the book, the 7 mages has 7 different souls...Kindness,Perseverance,Integrity,Bravery,Justice,Patience,and the most important of all Determination! If I can get permission from the Mayor, I can look for volunteers who has a strong sense of those souls, specially Determination. And then, adding a little bit of monster magic, Mt. Ebbot will last forever...

And like that, my dad was working away with his new plan yet again. I just yawned and left him in his office to work in peace, atleast thats over.

I walked to the kitchen to check on papyrus, and to grab myself a bottle of ketchup only to see a disgusted look on my brothers face.

I opened the fridge to get the ketchup and looked up at the now furious skeleton who’s hovering over my not so tall height. As if that’s not obvious enough.

Sans:what?  
Papyrus: YOU HAVENT CHANGED YOUR UNIFORM YET!!!  
Sans: Oh yeah...sure papyrus so I guess I RELISH should go  
Papyrus: YES! I BELIEVE YOU MU—WAIT...WAS THAT A PUN!?  
Sans: well thats my cue, gotta go

I teleported to my room as Papyrus continuously yelled at me from the kitchen.

Gaster: Boys keep it down!! or so help myself I’ll strangt he both of you!!

The house was quiet.

Chapter End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Oohh! Another info about Mt. Ebbot!! Will Gaster be successful with the machine? Most importantly will frisk be able to survive mettaton wrath in the next week of hell?? How will Frisk and Sans love blossom in this mess!?! Find out in the next chapter! As always thank you for reading! Tootles♡]

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes
> 
> [Woah! Thats one heck of a ride! I wonder who frisk saw was? ÔwÔ and who did she protecc!? but I guess it's obvious, because I left some hints on the dialogues XD
> 
> leave your guesses in the comments below! and thank you for reading my fiction^-^
> 
> hope you guys support me until the end! Chapter update every week! I think.....DONT COUNT ON IT XD....Anyways, until the next chapter! tootles!!]


End file.
